A Trip Through The Wells
by Kitten Kisses
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] The Inuyasha gang find a special shard of the Shikon Jewel in the possession of an old man who will do anything to be rid of it. What happens when they use it to travel through the well? Kenshin has shown up!
1. IntroductionPrologue

A Trip Through The Wells  
  
Introduction/Prologue  
  
A/N:: This is a Kitten Kisses, back w/ another fic!! Well, there are a few things you REALLY need to know about this story before you read it! ^-^ First of all, this is a humorous fic crossover! WAIT! Don't run yet!!! This is a crossover from many different things, from DragonBallZ to Lord of the Rings; yeah gals, Legolas will be in here!!! Second, be prepared for SURPRISES!!! If you don't like humor, GO AWAY! I don't want any flames for writing humor when I label it as HUMOR; plain as day! Now, I hope you enjoy this story, and remember HAVE FUN!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Take it! Just take it!" the old man cried, shoving a shard of the Shikon Jewel at Miroku.  
  
"Wait! I haven't even paid you yet......" said Miroku as he dug in his pocket for spare change.  
  
"Here!" he yelled, shoving it at Miroku and running off into the darkness.  
  
"That was the easiest shard I've ever earned!" he flipped it into the air and caught it.  
  
Miroku walked back to Kaede's village, whistling all the way. "Inuyasha and Kagome should be back by now, and he would shove the shard in Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" Sango and Kirara greeted him when he arrived.  
  
"Did you get any shards while I was at home?" Kagome asked, carrying Shippo.  
  
"Feh, he's just a lazy groper." Inuyasha muttered from behind Kagome.  
  
"Ah, well, take a look at this!" Miroku grinned, pulling out the jewel shard and dangling it in front of the hanyou's face. "Now what do you have to say?" he smirked evilly.  
  
"Hey! Gimme that!" Kagome yelled, reaching for the jewel shard. "It looks weird....."  
  
"Well duh," Inuyasha growled, snatching it from Kagome's hand. "It's glowing green, idiots."  
  
"Where'd you get it, Miroku?" Sango wondered, peering closely at the jewel.  
  
"Some old guy threw it at me."  
  
"Get outa here." Shippou grinned.  
  
"Yeah, he wanted to be rid of it."  
  
"Meow!" Kirara purred.  
  
"Here, Miroku, you can have it back." Inuyasha tossed the jewel back to Miroku. "It's creeping me out."  
  
"Oh no!" Kagome gasped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?!" Inuyasha whirled around.  
  
"I, uh, forgot my bag back at the well....."  
  
"Shoot, let's go back then......"  
  
"Hey, let's all go!" Sango suggested.  
  
And so, the whole group traversed to the well. Kagome put her backpack on and sat on the edge of the well.  
  
"You know......" Inuyasha started, "Since we're all standing like this, if someone pushed us, we'd fall like dominoes.....into the well....."  
  
"Hey there BROTHER!" Sesshomaru yelled, charging into the clearing to clap Inuyasha on the back.  
  
"A family reunion?!" Kikyo cried, running into the clearing and smashing into Miroku, who was at the back of the group.  
  
Unfortunately, when Kikyo hit Miroku, they hit everyone else, and everyone tumbled into the well, one after the other, Miroku falling in last. Amazingly, they all disappeared instantly, but Kikyo, 'sadly', was left behind.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running into the clearing. "Ah, well, looks like he's left me again....." He sat down on the edge of the well and looked up at Kikyo. "Well," he said as he raised his eyebrows, "It looks like it's just you and me babe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
NOW, I know that wasn't very funny, BUT I PROMISE it'll get better in the next chapter! And, so far, I've got 25 chapters lined up, but not typed. ^-^ Newayz, here's an idea I have for you all! At the end of each chapter, I'm going to give you the title for the next chapter, and you have to guess what show/game/whatever the next chapter is going to be centered around!!!! Understand? If not, you'll catch on quickly!! The next chapter will be easy! I promise! In fact, the next few chapters will be easy! ^-~ But there's some hard ones.......! ^-^ And like I warned, there's some that will REALLY surprise you! ^-^ I mean, really. Well, I'm going to let you go now, but REMEMBER, don't forget to at least GUESS at the next chapter!! ^-^ Please??  
  
Next Chapter: I'm Ash Ketchum, From Pallet Town!  
  
(I swear, you'd better get this right.) ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! And, I hope you enjoyed this little ficcy of mine!!! ^_^ No flames, plz. 


	2. I'm Ash Ketchum, From Pallet Town!

Hello again!! ^-^ Congratulations to those who got it right!!!! The answer is.......Pokémon! ^-^ Now, now! Don't run away yet! This has Ash- bashing. Basically because he's so naïve and Inuyasha doesn't like him!!! This chapter is a little bit funnier than the first!! Um, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* I'm Ash Ketchum, From Pallet Town! ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and peered around; he found himself floating in a dark chasm. He looked up; there was Kagome, floating above him. Miroku grinned (gaped). She was still wearing a skirt.  
  
~WHAM~  
  
Miroku saw stars.  
  
"I told you not to touch her!"  
  
"But I didn't, I just looked!"  
  
~WHAM~  
  
"Same thing for you, lecher."  
  
Greetings, mortal and Hanyou  
  
"Who said that?" Inuyasha looked around. "Was that you, monk?"  
  
Miroku glared at Inuyasha. "No."  
  
Look upwards  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha looked up Kagome's skirt.  
  
Not there!   
  
"Oh." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Darn." Inuyasha looked away.  
  
Over here  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked to their left and saw the green shard of the Shikon Jewel floating in the air.  
  
You have fallen through the chasm in the well to see other worlds  
  
"Hey!" Inuyasha barked. "The shard's talking to me, Miroku!"  
  
"It's talking to me too......." Miroku sighed, eyes wide.  
  
Shut up and listen  
  
"Uhhh....." Inuyasha drooled.  
  
There are three rules for traveling through the worlds...... The jewel paused before continuing.  
  
Rule #1: You're not allowed to kill anyone.......  
  
Rule #2: You must bring people from each world you visit for proof that you visited that world. You can bring as many or few people as you want  
  
Rule #3: You must visit every world  
  
"No killing?!" Inuyasha cried. "What fun is that?!"  
  
Too bad, suck it up. Now go......go and visit the other worlds.......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I don't think we're in the past anymore, Inuyasha........" Kagome speculated at the area around her.  
  
Trees were everywhere; covering the surrounding area, and strange foreign plants sprouted from the ground.  
  
"Would someone please tell me where we are?" Miroku asked, sneaking up behind Sango and ending up with a handprint on his face.  
  
"Look!" Shippo cried, jumping up and down on Kagome's shoulder and pointing ahead.  
  
"Someone's coming!" Sesshomaru yelled in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"You came too?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Why not?" He replied.  
  
"Did the shard talk to anyone else?" Inuyasha asked the group.  
  
"Kagome......." The kitsuné whispered. "I think he's gone off his rocker......"  
  
"No," Miroku smiled, sporting another handprint, "I heard it too."  
  
"What'd it say?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"It said we were traveling to other worlds......or something equally stupid, and it gave us three rules." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"What were they?" asked Sango.  
  
"Rule number one, no killing," Miroku ticked them off one by one on his fingers. "Rule number two, we have to bring at least one person from each world to the next, but we can bring more if we want, and, rule number three, we have to visit every world........whatever that means."  
  
"No killing?" Sesshomaru pouted. "Darn."  
  
"That's what Inuyasha said." Miroku smirked.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome suggested, pointing at the approaching group. "Why don't we ask them?"  
  
"Good idea," Shippo smiled, and Kirara purred her agreement.  
  
"Hey freaks!" Inuyasha yelled to them, but Kagome silenced him with the unspoken threat of 'sit.'  
  
"Over here!" Sango jumped up and down, waving her arms and Miroku watched her from behind.  
  
"Um, hi." The group of three people approached them. "What's up?" asked the short, black-haired boy with a baseball cap and a yellow animal on his shoulder.  
  
"Yo, dude." Sesshomaru grinned, walking up to him and clapping him on the back.  
  
"Uh......." The three moved farther back.  
  
"Ah!" Sango yelled, moving forward and glaring at the yellow creature. "A DEMON!"  
  
"What?!" The red-headed girl asked.  
  
"ANOTHER DEMON!" Shippo screeched, poking at the egg-with-eyes in the girl's arms.  
  
"They don't smell like demons." Inuyasha stated, sniffing the air.  
  
"Oh!" the black-haired boy jumped when a taller boy with brown hair nudged him from behind. "I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town, and I wanna be a pokémon master. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Bow to me, human!"  
  
"I am Miroku, a traveling monk." Walking up to the girl, he asked, "Would you bear my child?"  
  
"What?!" She screamed.  
  
"I am Sango, the demon exterminator," she informed her, smashing Miroku's head into the ground with Hiraikotsu. "And this," she pointed "Is Kirara, she's a fire-cat demon."  
  
"What kinda pokémon is that?" Ash wondered, opening up his pokédex.  
  
"Kirara, a fire-cat demon, NOT a pokémon." The pokédex replied.  
  
"What about.......that?" he pointed it to Shippo."  
  
"Shippo, a fox demon, NOT a pokémon."  
  
"And that?" he pointed it at Inuyasha.  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"Whaddaya mean, it never heard of me?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Hiya! I'm Shippo." The little fox held out his hand and shook Ash's.  
  
"I'm Kagome."  
  
"And I'm the great Inuyasha! Better than any of the rest of these losers here."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed, sending Inuyasha smashing into Sesshomaru's feet.  
  
"I see you've finally came to your senses," Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha. "It's about time you bowed to me."  
  
"Bitch! That hurt!"  
  
"Rating......" Dexter stated. "Pg-13."  
  
"What?!" Ash cried. "This is a G show!"  
  
"Hi," the red-head introduced herself. "I'm Misty, and I want to be a water pokémon master."  
  
"And I'm Brock. I want to be a famous pokémon breeder."  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha fumed, prying himself up from the ground. "What the fuck is a pokémon?  
  
"This is a pokémon." Ash held out the yellow creature on his shoulder. "He's called a Pikachu."  
  
"Who gives a shit?" Miroku whined, trying to grab Sango's butt again.  
  
"Shut the hell up monk." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"And this one's called a Togepi." Misty held out the egg-with-eyes in her arms.  
  
"It's SO cute!" Kagome squealed, and jumped over to pet Pikachu.  
  
"Yeah, they are." Sango went over to look at Togepi.  
  
Ash pulled out a red-and-white ball and threw it at Inuyasha.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he snarled, snatching the ball in midair and throwing it at ash, smashing the dolt in the head.  
  
"Trying to capture you!" Ash whined, nursing the red circle-shaped mark on his forehead. "But it looks like you've already been captured!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Brock stepped in and explained the whole thing about catching pokémon. (which I'm sure you don't care about.)  
  
"I'm NOT a fucking pokémon!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Ash asked, pulling out another ball.  
  
"Of course I'm fucking sure!"  
  
"Oh." Ash put the ball away. "I have an idea, how about you all come with us to my house?"  
  
"Where is it?" Sesshomaru asked warily.  
  
"In Pallet Town."  
  
"Dipshit!" Inuyasha yelled. "We don't know where fucking Pallet whatever is! We want to know how fucking far away it is!"  
  
"Oh." Ash cringed. "You could've just said that, you didn't have to yell."  
  
"It's about three miles." Brock interjected, starting forward.  
  
"Okay!" Sango and Kagome followed happily, Kirara and Shippo trailing behind.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" Miroku grinned and walked behind Sango.  
  
"Come on BROTHER, let's go!" Sesshomaru started to follow the rest of them.  
  
"Fuck it ALL," Inuyasha grumbled, following the group of ten. "All damn weak humans. Hell, when am I going to meet someone as cool as me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth were hiding behind a tree, watching everything.  
  
"Hey, I have a cunning plan!" Jesse declared, turning to her companions. "If we catch that Inuyasha character, I bet we could make a fortune!"  
  
"Yeah!" James squealed, jumping up and hugging Meowth. "The boss'll reward us well!"  
  
"And we'll be rich!" Meowth added in.  
  
"Now, how about when they're in the twerp's house, we dig a pit outside of the front door?"  
  
"Great idea Jesse!" James yelled, running forward. "Let's get there fast!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe you asked my mother to bear your child!" Ash grinned at Miroku from beside the front door.  
  
"Ash dear, don't forget to pack lots of clean underwear!!"  
  
"Uh......." Sesshomaru looked down his robes. Yep, they were there.  
  
Everyone crowded around the front door, waiting for Ash to say his goodbyes to his mother.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked Ash, getting rather impatient.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"Then get a move on." He growled, and everyone scurried out the door.  
  
Jesse, James, and Meowth stood right outside the front door.  
  
"Team Rocket!" Ash gasped, stepping out of the front door.  
  
"Yes, Team Rocket!" Meowth grinned.  
  
"To protect the world from devastation....."  
  
"Alright!" Inuyasha yelled, "Cut the crap and let's go!"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Ash, who fell into Misty, who fell into Brock, who fell into everyone else, and they all tumbled into the pit that Team Rocket had dug in front of their house. Unfortunately for them, they disappeared at the bottom of the pit.  
  
"What happened?" Jesse asked, scratching her head.  
  
"Who cares?" James replied, peering down into the pit.  
  
"Yeah! Now that they're gone, we can steal as many pokémon as we want!"  
  
"And the twerps can't stop us." Jesse finished, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Let's start by stealing all of those pokémon that Professor Oak has........"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why are we back in here?!" Inuyasha screamed from within a dark chasm. "What now?!"  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said, putting his hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Listen now, everyone is with us, even Ash, Misty, and Brock. Why?"  
  
I forgot to mention that you must fall in the dry well to advance to other worlds  
  
"But we didn't fall in a damn well!" Inuyasha shouted, making Miroku's ears ring. "We fell down some stupid pit!"  
  
Well, you just happened to be lucky this time, that 'pit' was really a dried-up old well  
  
"Lucky?! I'm never lucky, I'm just to good to be true!" Inuyasha bragged.  
  
"So," Miroku contemplated, "That Team Rocket actually helped us?"  
  
Yes  
  
"Oh, I'll have to remember to thank them some day."  
  
"Can we go now?" Inuyasha asked, bored out of his life.  
  
Sure, don't forget.......a dried-up old well is the key to a new world.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
^-^ End of chapter one! So, what'd you think? I know, it wasn't very funny.........I don't think I'm very good at humor, unfortunately, I'm better at romance.......not that I'm complaining, but who doesn't want to be good at everything? ^-^ Well, that's all I have to say for now!  
  
Next Chapter: There's always Dragonballs.  
  
Okay, gomen nasai, that was REALLY easy, a giveaway, which is why, if you get it wrong, I will SO kill you! ^-^ J/J well, don't forget to R/R! 


	3. There’s Always Dragonballs!

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out, but ya, it's hard to come up with ideas and such. Anywayz, let's look at our group!  
  
We have, so far, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and all of their accompanying pokémon. ^-^ So, we have ten people. Jaken, Kikyo, Jesse, and James were all left behind. Darn, what a shame.  
  
This chapter is, DBZ! Good job Lavender Gaia and Ducky-chan!  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*There's Always Dragonballs! ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Goku the happy Saiyan was running through the woods with his son Gohan when he tripped over a tree root.  
  
"Dammit!"  
  
"What was that, dad?" Gohan asked, giving his dad a hand up.  
  
"Nothing son, don't ever use that word."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"What the hell is that?!" Goku screamed, pointing into the distance.  
  
"I dunno what that is, dad, maybe they need help."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Fuck it all," Inuyasha muttered, climbing from the old well. "I hate wells."  
  
"Inuyasha move it or lose it!" Miroku grinned climbing out of the well behind Sango. "I'm sure the view is great up there, but it's better down here! Still, we have to get out of here some day!"  
  
"Yeah," Ash muttered from the bottom of the well. "It's kind of stuffy down here."  
  
"Ash! You're standing on my head!"  
  
"No, I can't be," he told Misty. "Maybe it's Brock."  
  
"Me? I'm already up here!"  
  
"Oh, then who the hell is standing on my head?!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sesshomaru said, stepping off Misty's head.  
  
"God, now I'll have permanent brain damage!"  
  
"You mean you didn't already?" Ash smirked, running away from Misty in the bottom of the well.  
  
"THAT WAS MY FOOT!" Shippo yelled, joining the chase.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, we're dying down here! I can't breathe!" Kagome whined, kicking Inuyasha's ass. "Move it!"  
  
"Bitch, fine, I'll fucking move my ass." Inuyasha climbed out of the well with Kagome right behind. "Hey, GET OUT OF THE WELL!!!"  
  
"Yeah, Sango, move that fine ass!" Miroku grinned, getting a feel.  
  
Hiraikotsu quickly smashed in his skull and he tumbled to the bottom of the well. Kirara mewed happily now that the monk wasn't staring at her mistress's behind.  
  
"Woah," Misty breathed, ceasing to chase Ash, who smashed into her. "What a dork."  
  
"More like dipshit!" Brock screamed from the top of the well. When Ash and Misty looked at him he shrugged. "Hell, if it's rated PG-13, I don't see why we shouldn't use that to our advantage."  
  
"Fuck yeah!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Eventually the six humans, one hanyou, three youkai, and two pokémon made their way out of the well.  
  
"Hell," Miroku breathed. "I can breathe again!"  
  
"Yeah," Misty agreed, plopping onto the ground.  
  
"Hell, dammit, the only way to get from one world to the next is to find an old dried-up well."  
  
"Really? That sucks." Kagome pouted and picked up Shippo.  
  
Suddenly two men came charging to the well. "Hey!" One with big black hair said. "Need any help?" he asked.  
  
"WOW!" Sesshomaru screamed. "I think you're as tall as I am!"  
  
"Nope, sorry brother, I doubt that! I think he's taller." Inuyasha grinned, emphasizing the word taller.  
  
"NOBODY CAN BE TALLER THAN THIS SESSHOMARU!"  
  
"Uh, yeah, anyway, I'm Goku, and this is my son Gohan."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Everyone introduced themselves, which was too boring to type out, and Goku spoke up.  
  
"Hey, why don't all of you come to my house!"  
  
"But dad!" Gohan whined and leaned over to whisper to his dad. 'Videl's supposed to come over tonight.'  
  
"That's okay son!" Goku grinned, clapping him on the back. "I'm sure your girlfriend won't mind!"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Who, a pretty girl?!" Miroku immediately wanted to know who she was.  
  
"Letch, don't you even think about it!" Sango grabbed Miroku's hair by the ponytail and drug him away.  
  
"Well, let's go!" Goku grinned, turning around and tripping over a tree root, even though there wasn't a tree.  
  
"Damn tree root," he muttered.  
  
"What was that dad?"  
  
"Nothing, son."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Chichi! We have company tonight!" Goku yelled into the house.  
  
"Gohan! You're late!" a young woman with black hair in pigtails dashed into the room. "Who the heck are you?!"  
  
"These are some people we met on the way home. They, uh, got here through a well."  
  
"Oh," she said, as if it were normal for people to climb through wells from other worlds.  
  
"Goku, dear, it's almost time to......eat......." Chichi walked into the room and her mouth dropped to the floor. "WHO ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE?!"  
  
"I'm Kagome," Kagome introduced. "And here's Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Misty, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hi!" the younger woman said. "I'm Videl."  
  
"And I'm Chichi! Looks like I'll have to make some more food........"  
  
"RAMEN!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Here, I've got some food that you can cook up!" Kagome grinned and dug around in her bag, eventually pulling out a box full of ramen. "Here you go!"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TALLER THAN ME!" Sesshomaru screamed, standing beside Goku.  
  
"Actually, I think you're exactly the same size!" Sango speculated.  
  
"YES! Do you wanna be friends?" Sesshomaru asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Okay," Goku shrugged, shaking the offered hand.  
  
"Lovely Videl, would you.......bear my child?" Miroku asked, holding Videl's hands.  
  
"WHAT THE.......?!?!" She screamed, blasting Miroku into oblivion. "Oops......I didn't mean to kill him."  
  
"Don't worry," Goku said, looking at Miroku's fragments. "There's ALWAYS dragonballs."  
  
"A dragon's balls?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"He deserved it!" Gohan protested, taking Videl's side.  
  
Even though Miroku was gone, Sango and Kagome started to take a liking to Videl. Yep, she acted like the both of them. And Gohan acted like Inuyasha.  
  
'Wow,' Inuyasha thought, sizing up Gohan. 'He acts a lot like I do. All protective and everything.'  
  
"So," the hanyou grinned, putting a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Are the two of you mates yet? She doesn't smell like you yet......."  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"Hey," Shippo intervened. "You can say pretty much whatever. This is rated PG-13 after all! Dammit hell!"  
  
"Shippo!"  
  
"Sorry Kagome."  
  
"That's what I fucking thought."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Two hours later, the food was done, and the dragonballs were explained to everyone from the Feudal era.  
  
"So," Sango wondered, slurping up her ramen. "When are we gonna find these dragonballs?"  
  
"As soon as Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Master Roshi, Krillin, and Piccolo get here." Gohan said, yawning. He'd already eaten his share, but Goku was still going strong. "Then, we'll set off to find them."  
  
"HELLO EVERYONE!!" an ugly half-bald man ran through the front door and into the kitchen. "VIDEL WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT TALKING TO THAT BOY?! I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HANG AROUND WITH THAT WEIRD KID! YOU HAVE TO MARRY SOMEONE AS STRONG AS ME!"  
  
"Dad, shut up, I can't stand your fucking trap anymore!" Videl yelled, Gohan holding her back. "I'm never going to go home with you again!"  
  
"Wow," Sango breathed, forgetting her food. "This is great!"  
  
"Videl, calm down."  
  
"YOU! KID, I DON'T WANT YOU INFLUENCING MY DAUGHTER ANYMORE! YOU'VE TURNED HER INTO A REBEL!"  
  
"What?! I did not!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH ME!"  
  
"No I'm not! I'm staying here with Gohan!"  
  
"You are?" he asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "Just play along."  
  
"GET OUT!" Chichi yelled. "Nobody wants you here!"  
  
"YEAH!" Inuyasha yelled. "You make me sick! Besides," he continued. "YOU'RE SCREAMING HURTS MY EARS!"  
  
"FINE THEN, BUT WHEN YOUR MARRIAGE GOES SOUR, DON'T COME RUNNING BACK TO HERCULE!"  
  
Hercule?! What kind of gay name is that?" Sango asked, kicking Hercule out the door. "ANYONE COULD BEAT YOUR ASS YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"Thanks guys," Videl smiled, hugging Gohan tightly. "I really can't stand him anymore."  
  
"You're welcome, that fag needs to get a life."  
  
"Yeah," Sesshomaru agreed, "What an idiot."  
  
"I don't like the scary man Kagome, he's ugly!" Shippo whined, clinging to her.  
  
"It's alright Shippo, he's gone now."  
  
"What kind of pokémon was he?" Ash asked.  
  
"That was just an ugly man Ash," Misty informed him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!" Brock yelled.  
  
"I don't care," Sango said.  
  
"MEOW!" Kirara rubbed up against Videl.  
  
"HEY COMRADES!" another black-haired man came into the room, only......unlike the other two.......he was short.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TALLER THAN ME!" Sesshomaru grinned, proud of himself.  
  
"Who gives a shit?" he said. "Goku you dolt, why have you summoned me here?"  
  
"We're going on a QUEST!"  
  
"We are?"  
  
"YES." A green man walked into the room.  
  
"POKEBALL GO!" Ash threw a pokéball at him. He caught it and threw it back.  
  
"Cut the crap kid. I don't have time to put up with your shit."  
  
"Okay," Ash answered.  
  
"Chichi! It's been two hours since I've heard from you last!" A blue- haired woman ran into the room and immediately started talking to Chichi.  
  
"Hey!" a squeaky blue cat piped up.  
  
"Hey everyone!" A black-haired man said.  
  
"Whoa," An old man walked into the room. "Master Roshi, at your service, what do you need Goku?"  
  
"Goku! I haven't seen you in forever!" a short man with black hair walked into the room.  
  
"Where's 18, Krillin?"  
  
"At home with Marron. Who's all of these people?"  
  
"Well, they came through a well from another world and one of them asked Videl to bear his child-"  
  
"The nerve of that guy!" Videl butted in.  
  
"Yeah, well, you ARE pretty!" Gohan smiled, patting her head.  
  
"ANYWAY!" Goku continued. "Videl killed him."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"BUT I LOVED HIM!" Sango blurted out. "Uh, heh, heh, whoops. YOU KILLED MY MAN! But, since we can revive him with these dragonball things, it's okay! Besides, it was about time he got what was coming to him!"  
  
"Um, yeah." Kagome smirked at her friend. "Sooooooo, you looooooovvveeeeee him, right?"  
  
"Bout as much as you love Inuyasha!"  
  
"YOU LOVE ME?!?!?! REALLY?!?!?!" Inuyasha grinned hugely, and looked at Kagome happily.  
  
"Well, uh, yeah."  
  
"YES!!! SCORE ONE FOR ME!!!" he laughed, picking her up and swinging her around. "I LOVE YOU TOO!"  
  
"Really?" she asked, eyes huge.  
  
"Of course!" he grinned again, kissing her in front of everyone.  
  
"That's gross." The short black-haired widowed-peak guy said.  
  
"Feh, gross? You've done more than kiss your mate!" He pointed over at the blue-haired woman. "And there's your kid!" He smirked, pointing to a purple-haired kid.  
  
"You're all stupid." The green man said.  
  
"THIS IS ANNOYING! WHAT'S ALL OF YOUR NAMES?! Misty screamed in aggravation.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Aren't you lucky, we've already got three of the seven dragonballs." Bulma pushed a strand of hair behind her ears. "Come on, girls. Let's go to bed. We'll start looking tomorrow morning."  
  
"Okay," Videl yawned, kissing Gohan goodnight.  
  
"No, Roshi, you can't sleep with the women," Bulma told him when he made his way to the spare bedroom. "You have to sleep with the men."  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
The next morning, everyone knew who everyone else was, and Inuyasha sparred with Gohan, loosing one match and winning another. Gohan was surprised that people as strong as him and Sesshomaru didn't know how to fly, but Kirara the cat did. So, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin taught everyone how to fly. The only people who couldn't learn were Shippo, Bulma, Chichi, and, of course, the people that already knew.  
  
Vegeta and Inuyasha became fast friends. Probably because of their super- stubborn nature.  
  
"Feh is the COOLEST WORD EVER!" Vegeta yelled when they found the sixth dragonball. "FEH! FEH! FEH!"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Kagome sweat dropped.  
  
"Hey," Videl nudged Kagome. "I saw you sit Inuyasha earlier. "How do you do that?"  
  
Kagome explained the whole 'sit' thing to her, and Videl wanted to know if she could put a rosary around someone.  
  
"I guess so, why?"  
  
"Well," she started. "It sounds like a good idea! Gohan's good, but later in life it could come in handy! Do you think you could do it?"  
  
"I can try!"  
  
Kagome smirked and pulled a bunch of different rosaries from her bag. Pretty soon, rosaries were on everyone, and Kagome told their women what to do.  
  
Vegeta was pissed, Bulma was happy. Goku didn't know what to think. Gohan was shocked. Inuyasha was happy now that he wasn't the only one cursed with a rosary. Now, Inuyasha had three more men to share his pain with. Life was good.  
  
"Now, for the commands......"  
  
Videl grinned and yelled "stay!"  
  
Gohan plummeted to the earth.  
  
"DANCE!" Bulma yelled, and Vegeta immediately commenced dancing.  
  
"Uh," Kagome and Videl sweat dropped.  
  
"Hell, at least it'll keep him under control." She smirked.  
  
"PLAY DEAD!" Chichi screamed, sending Goku on his back, tongue hanging out.  
  
"Mommy?" Goten asked. "What's daddy doing?"  
  
"Nothing honey," Chichi told him.  
  
"Shippo, let's play!" Trunks and Shippo started a game of chase with Goten joining in later.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"FINALLY!" Inuyasha whined, picking up the seventh dragonball.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
**thud**  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"SIT"  
  
**thud**  
  
"What a dipshit!" Goku snorted.  
  
"PLAY DEAD!"  
  
**thud**  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"YES! I AM SO GLAD TO BE ALIVE ONE AGAIN!" Miroku laughed, hugging Sango. "I heard what you said, you know! I love you too!"  
  
"Yeah. Okay."  
  
**kiss**  
  
"Goten, don't watch."  
  
"Okay mommy."  
  
"Look! A well!" Roshi screamed, dashing for the wooden structure.  
  
"WAIT UP!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
The whole group of people dashed to the well.  
  
"HEY! IT'S DRIED UP!" Piccolo yipped before jumping in.  
  
"YEAH!" Yamcha yelled, jumping in with Puar on his shoulder.  
  
"Are all of you coming?!" Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"YES!" Videl and Gohan jumped in, then Miroku and Sango.  
  
"How much longer is this going to take?" Ash asked.  
  
"Pika-Pikachu!"  
  
"A long, long time." Kagome said, pushing Ash, Misty, and Brock down the well.  
  
"ME NEXT!" Sesshomaru yelled, jumping in.  
  
"FEH!" Vegeta grabbed Bulma and hopped in.  
  
Kirara pounced in, Kagome and Inuyasha leaped in, Shippo, uh, made it in, Goku tripped in, Krillin stepped in, Roshi drooled in, and anyone who hasn't been mentioned made it in.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
Was that fun?  
  
"HELL NO!" Inuyasha yelled. "How much longer is this going to take? I wanna go HOME!"  
  
TOO BAD SUCKER! **ahem** I mean, sorry. You have to finish this quest.  
  
"Damn it!" Miroku whined. "Do I hafta die anymore?"  
  
Last time was your own fault  
  
"It was?"  
  
"YES YOU DIPSHIT!"  
  
Yeah  
  
"Oh."  
  
Just remember Miroku. There's always dragonballs. Always  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~ ^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
HEY NOW! That was it. God, that was long. 10 ½ pages. **wipes forehead** I was watching pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh while typing this. **snicker** Sorry this isn't funny, I mean, I couldn't think really well. ANYWAY, please review, since, obviously, you've already read. ^-^ See you later!  
  
~~~Next Chapter :: Prodigious!  
  
OK, now that wasn't too hard. This one may be easy, but chapter 6 will be hard!! Buh-bye everyone, I will see you later!  
  
::Love and pawprints::  
  
~KK  
  
PS. Just to clarify the ages......  
  
Goten- 8  
  
Trunks- 8  
  
Gohan- 17  
  
Videl- 17  
  
Goku- 35  
  
Chichi- 34  
  
Yamcha- 32  
  
Puar- ??? Who cares?  
  
Roshi- too old. 57?  
  
Krillin- 33  
  
Bulma- 31  
  
Vegeta- 34  
  
Piccolo- hmmm.......who knows?  
  
Ash- 16  
  
Misty-15  
  
Brock-17  
  
Miroku- 20  
  
Inuyasha-18  
  
Sango-18  
  
Sesshomaru- 27 (mental age)  
  
Shippo- 8  
  
Kagome- 17  
  
Kirara- REALLY old, since she knew Midoriko. But she's still adorable!  
  
Now, just to let you all know, Ash and co. would be MUCH older by the third season. Ya know? In, like, episode 9, one trainer says something about how it'd been three months since the pokémon were handed out or something like that. So, if it was three months in nine episodes, he would be a lot older before the Jhoto league. Anyways, I increased some people's age's and decreased others. To make more variety and stuff basically. So, well, bye everyone, I know you're getting sick of me talking!! ^-^ 


	4. Prodigious!

I'm shocked!!! Only one person guessed this one!!!! The answer is:: Digimon!!! ^-~ Heehee. ^-~ Well, let's see......  
  
We have, so far, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, all of their accompanying pokémon, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, Goten, and Trunks. And of course, the infamous DRAGONBALLS. That makes 24 wonderful people. Jaken and Kikyo are behind. ^^  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*Prodigious! ~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Aw come on, Inu's gone. But I'm AVAILABLE!!!!!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'm bored!!!!!!"  
  
"I could kill you."  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Man, this stinks," Goku grumped, pulling himself out of the well.  
  
"Well, at least you aren't the one on the damn bottom," Roshi whined from the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Ah quiet, someone's standing on my head AGAIN!"  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!" Brock announced.  
  
"Shut up, the prince of all Saiyans demands it!"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"WHO THE HELL IS STANDING ON MY HEAD?!?!" Misty screamed.  
  
"Oops," Trunks said.  
  
"I wonder where we're at now?" Miroku asked, trying to reach Sango.  
  
"Who cares?" Inuyasha pouted. "IT'S STUFFY IN HERE!!!"  
  
"Yeah, and there are a lot of us."  
  
"How come so many people had to come?" Ash asked.  
  
"Who gives a shit!" Vegeta yelled. "I want out of here!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"I LOVE THAT WORD!"  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Yes they're all stupid," Sango agreed.  
  
"Hey!" Gohan shouted indignantly.  
  
"Could someone pull us out?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Here, I'll pull ya up," Roshi grinned, grabbing a hold of Sesshomaru's hand. "I may be an old man but-"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled, falling to the bottom of the well.  
  
"Whoops, I guess I'm weaker than I thought."  
  
"Yay!" Shippo yelled, jumping from the well. "I'm free!"  
  
"Yay!" Puar echoed. "Look! I'm a bottle of water!" The blue cat transformed herself into a bottle of water.  
  
"Me too!" Shippo squeaked.  
  
"Look, water!" Bulma sighed, picking up Shippo and drinking him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm parched," Videl agreed, drinking Puar.  
  
"Hey!" they shouted, reverting back to their normal selves.  
  
"HEYA!!!" A voice called from the bottom of the well. "You guys almost left without me......"  
  
"Oolong!" Puar shouted.  
  
"A pig?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am not!" Oolong shouted. "Well, I am, but I can shape shift!!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Finally! Nobody's standing on my head anymore!!!" Misty yelled, climbing out of the well.  
  
"I need to get some sleep," Ash yawned.  
  
"Too bad!" Brock shouted. "It's morning!"  
  
"Damn it!" Goku shouted, tripping over an invisible tree root.  
  
"What was that, dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nothing son."  
  
"Mommy! Daddy said 'damn'!" Goten cried.  
  
"That's okay son, this is rated PG-13, so you can do whatever you want."  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
"LETCH!" Sango screamed, smashing him over the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Go fish," Jaken said, grinning idiotically.  
  
"I WIN!" Kikyo yelled happily.  
  
"Dang."  
  
"Is this a party?" a voice asked.  
  
"Naraku?!?!?!?!"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"They are shorter than this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru grinned, pointing to the group of seven kids.  
  
"Hi, what's your name??" Shippo asked, walking up to a teenage girl with reddish-brown hair.  
  
"OH! KAWAII!!!!!!" she screeched, picking him up and hugging him. "My name's Sora, what's yours?"  
  
"I'm Shippo!" the kitsuné squeaked. "Will you be my friend?"  
  
"Who's that, Sora?" a guy with big brown hair asked.  
  
"I'm Shippo, what's your name?"  
  
"Tai. What're you doing here?"  
  
"My friends are on a quest!"  
  
"Shippo! Come back here you little piece of shit!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
All of the teens looked up to see a white haired guy in medieval clothing.  
  
"SIT!" rang out through the woods.  
  
"Are you a digimon?" a voice asked. It belonged to a little orange and white thing.  
  
"What's that?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Well, a digimon is......."  
  
"WAIT!" Kagome yelled, sliding into the clearing.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Goku yelled, tripping again.  
  
"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO G RATED STUFF?!?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"I'm fucking happy!" Ash screamed.  
  
"Uh......." All of the digidestined sweatdropped.  
  
"I am taller than all of you!" Sesshomaru pointed out, beaming.  
  
"Nah shit Sherlock," Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"MY NAME IS Sesshomaru, not Sherlock."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm a piece of gum!" Oolong shouted, turning into one.  
  
"Wow!" a girl exclaimed, picking it up. "I didn't think they had gum in the digiworld. ^^  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Aw!" Kagome squealed, hugging the orange and white thing. "It's so cute!!!"  
  
"His name is Patamon!" a boy said. "He's a digimon!"  
  
The whole digimon, digi-evolution, and other stuff that is just as boring as pokémon was explained to everyone. Introductions were made too, but it's too boring to type.  
  
"So it's not a pokémon?" Ash asked sadly.  
  
"No," Matt said.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"What's your quest?" Mimi asked, looking in a mirror.  
  
"I believe it's the square root of four divided by the sum of the negative integers plus four times the cubed root of eight," Izzy answered.  
  
"Huh?" everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Let's do the mamba!" Krillin yelled.  
  
"Like, are my nails dirty, or is it just me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Uh, just you!" Roshi assured her.  
  
"Can I call you grandpa?" Patamon asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"W-why not?!?!"  
  
"Because I'm not."  
  
"Okay!" the little digimon scampered off to play with Shippo, Puar, and the now-spat-out Oolong.  
  
"I'm bored!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Who cares?!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Really brother, who gives a rat's ass?" Goten stated.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!!!!" Goku screamed, tripping over Gomamon.  
  
"Lighten up Goku, at least it wasn't a tree root this time!" Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!" Brock shouted again.  
  
"My head hurts!" Misty complained.  
  
"Really?" Ash asked, sounding really concerned. He leaned closer and Misty began to blush. "CAUSE IT'S KILLING ME!" he screamed, laughing his head off (not literally), and dashing away.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you Ash!" Misty cried, grabbing Hiraikotsu from Miroku and chasing the pokémon trainer around in circles.  
  
"I'm a birdie!" Goten shouted.  
  
"I'm a plane!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"And I'm a gun!" Inuyasha screamed, "BAM BLAM!"  
  
The two kids fell from the sky and smashed into the earth.  
  
"I, the prince of all Saiyans, demand a dried up well."  
  
"Shut up, if you want to use the gravity room when we get back home."  
  
"Yes Bulma dear."  
  
"I like fish!" TK yelled.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara asked.  
  
"I'm Gatomon, what's your name?" Gatomon asked Kirara.  
  
"X=2," Izzy stated.  
  
"I AM A MATH GENIUS!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Really?!?!?!" Izzy asked awed. "Oh great greenie man, will you help me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Figure out this math problem."  
  
"What is it, son?"  
  
"If x=2 and the square root of three times y + eighteen times the cubed root of fourteen divided by the negative square root times ten - two + three is 5, what is X?"  
  
"Two."  
  
Prodigious! I can't believe I missed that!"  
  
(go back and read the problem if you don't get it)  
  
"Here's another I don't get. Would you help me, oh greenie one?"  
  
" X=(2y+5y^2*2x^5-23x*7y+90/(22+3y)+321% of 8*(2+16y/5y+6))*0 What is X?"  
  
"X is zero kid."  
  
"Thanks greenie one! Prodigious! You're smart!"  
  
(anything times 0 is 0!!!! ^-^ *=times (multiplication))  
  
"I want celery!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Bitch, no celery! It's your bedtime!"  
  
"SIT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"Oh Gohan, you're so sexy!" Videl smiled.  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh HOW CUTE!" Sesshomaru grinned.  
  
Videl and Gohan looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Don't pay any attention to me!" he smiled, holding a camera. "I just want to watch. Nobody'll find out I swear!!!"  
  
"I wanna L-l-l-l-lick you from your head to your toes!" Roshi yelled.  
  
"Mommy?" Goten asked.  
  
"What?" Chichi wondered.  
  
"What's sex? That's what Master Roshi is talking about."  
  
"NOTHING SON!" Goku said, picking up Goten and Trunks. "Chichi dear, they really should go back home, don't you think? Children shouldn't be suspected to such language."  
  
"YEAH!" Chichi yelled. "Just toss em' down the well. 18'll take care of them."  
  
"Okay," Goku agreed, tossing the two squirming boys down the well.  
  
"YAY!" Bulma screeched. "Two less people cluttering up the well!"  
  
"NOT SO FAST!" Tai screamed. "We're all coming with you!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!?!?!?!" Everyone yelled together. That would be14 new people.  
  
"Shit that sucks!" Ash screamed.  
  
"I wanna go home!" Piccolo cried, sucking on his toe.  
  
"Are you my mommy?" Tentomon asked Miroku.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Okay, are you my mommy?" he asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY I LOOK LIKE A GIRL?!?!" Sesshomaru screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Yes!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"It's not fair!! Everyone hates me because I have prettier hair than they do!" he sobbed, drying his eyes with his tail.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said, sliding up to the hanyou and kissing him. "Tai says that he knows where a well is!"  
  
"Good!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"HEY EVERYONE!" Augumon shouted. "I AM A LIZARD!"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know," Misty muttered.  
  
Sango grabbed Hiraikotsu back quickly.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku screamed, tripping over another invisible tree root.  
  
"What's that dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nothing son."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku screamed again, backing into a tree. "Where the fuck did that come from?!?!"  
  
"I just planted it," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"HELLO!!!" Roshi yelled. "She thinks my tractor's sexy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"In your opinion!" Misty screeched.  
  
"In your DREAMS!" Sora yelled back.  
  
They both looked at each other and became best friends.  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!"  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
"I'm short."  
  
"We know Vegeta."  
  
"WHY AM I SO SHORT?!?!" he cried.  
  
"I'm shorter than you," Videl said.  
  
"R-Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really, Really?"  
  
"Yes, really, really!"  
  
"REALLY, REALLY, REALLY?!?!"  
  
"YES REALLY, REALLY, REALLY! NOW SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!"  
  
"Ah, ah, ah! Ripping people's arms off isn't nice!" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy shouted.  
  
"What?" TK asked, trying to rip Piccolo's arm off.  
  
*RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*  
  
Piccolo's arm fell off.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone except the DBZ gang screamed.  
  
"It's okay," Piccolo shrugged. "I can grow another." He regenerated another arm.  
  
*SUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK* The arms fell back into place.  
  
Gabumon ate Piccolo's arm. "Tastes like chicken!"  
  
"Then what does chicken taste like?" Joe asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, everyone says everything tastes like chicken, so what does chicken taste like?"  
  
"Would someone like to make out with me?" Roshi asked, his bald head gleaming.  
  
"NO!" everyone shouted.  
  
"What about you?" he asked a wall.  
  
"I am the magic wall, I will grant you one wish!"  
  
"WOW!" Inuyasha yelped, tripping over Kirara who tripped over Videl, who tripped over Shippo, who tripped over Goku, who tripped over (you guessed it!) an invisible tree root.  
  
"I WISH THAT WE WERE ALL AT THE DRIED UP WELL OF THIS WORLD!" Kagome screamed before Roshi could ask for more magazines to add to his collection.  
  
*POOF*  
  
They all ended up at the well.  
  
"HOW THE HELL are we all gonna fit down there?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I dunno," Vegeta shrugged. "I am short."  
  
"I'm taller than you!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"We know!"  
  
Vegeta broke down in tears and Bulma tried to comfort him.  
  
"I am a bird!" Oolong screamed, turning into a dung beetle. "Oops."  
  
"I am DEAD sexy!" Yamcha bragged.  
  
"I am a digidestined," Tai said.  
  
"I am a LIZARD!" Augumon shouted.  
  
"I wanna be a pokémon breeder!"  
  
"I WANT YOU ALL TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
"YES SIR!" they all saluted Miroku except for Vegeta who was still crying because he is short.  
  
"If x=2, what is X?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Two!" Izzy shouted. "Prodigious! I can do math like that!!!"  
  
"Oh. I feel stupid."  
  
"You don't have to feel stupid Shippo," Matt said. "You ARE!"  
  
Shippo joined the crying club.  
  
Matt joined the knocked-out-by-an-object club.  
  
"HIYA!" Kari smiled. "I'm in the seventh grade!!"  
  
"You are?" TK asked.  
  
"Of course silly!" Kari giggled. "You are too!"  
  
"Uh, I am?"  
  
"You're in my class you shit-head!"  
  
"Oh yeah.........."  
  
"I have a riddle for you!!" Kagome said. "There are three words in the English language that end in "gry". Everyone uses them everyday, and everyone knows what they mean. One is angry, the other is hungry. What's the third word?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh........... " Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"I don't know," Izzy said. "What's the answer?"  
  
"Noooooooooooo!" Sesshomaru sobbed. "I can't figure it out!"  
  
"I don't know either!" Kagome shrugged. "I've been thinking about it for three weeks!"  
  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo! We shall never know the answer!"  
  
"Oh well, who cares?"  
  
"I do!" Sesshomaru sobbed. "I must know the answer to the word."  
  
"We can always ask in the next world Sesshomaru!" Gohan said.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku screamed, tripping over (yeah) another invisible tree root and falling into the well, dragging Chichi and Bulma along with him.  
  
Roshi followed, sad to leave the wall behind.  
  
Gohan pushed Vegeta in, and the Saiyan prince fell in, arms flailing.  
  
Within seconds all of them were having a party down in the well. All however-many-of-them there were.  
  
So did you like this world?  
  
"No," Miroku pouted.  
  
Why ever not?  
  
"I didn't get much of a role in it."  
  
"I didn't either!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Well, think about it. There are a lot of people. How do you expect to get a lot of words in?  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"I like dinosaurs."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
^-~ That's the end of this wonderfully boring chapter. Things will get better next chapter in::  
  
Chapter 5 :: "Heart of the Cards"  
  
What do you think it is? ^-^ heh, heh, I can't WAIT to write chapter seven. ^o^ But it's a surprise......... ^_______________^  
  
BTW, I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time. This story is kinda..........UGH, and it's hard to keep track. That's why I put all the names at the top. ^________________________________________^ So I can keep track of who's there. ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Anyways, if you like humor, a friend and I are writing a co-author humor fic!!!  
  
"What Kagome Brought" BY: Puppy Love + Kitten Kisses  
  
^-~ Yeah, we have a joint account. We have it wrote out, and it's WAY funnier than this. WAY funnier. ^-~ So be on the lookout. ^-^  
  
Bye everyone and please review!!!  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses  
  
PS. If you want me to email you when I update, put your email in ur review please.  
  
Ages:  
  
Tai- 17  
  
Joe- 18  
  
Sora-16  
  
Matt- 17  
  
Mimi- 16  
  
Kari- 13  
  
Izzy- 15  
  
TK- 13  
  
^____________________________________^ Thanks for reading!!!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. ^_^ 


	5. Heart of the Cards

^_^ Let's see, how are all of you today? I'm just great! ^-^ I'm just sitting here listening to "Every Heart" in piano midi form. (sigh, midi's.)  
  
Even though it's a midi, I have to admit that this song sounds pretty damn good. ^-^ *changes song* Now I'm listening to Heart of Sword in midi form. *cringes* GOTTA TURN IT DOWN!!!! *cranks volume down* MAN, that hurt my ears!  
  
Well, thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!! ^-~ I'm happy that ya'll like this story. Even if it's just a little bit. ^-^  
  
Anywayz, now we have Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, all of their accompanying pokémon, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, the infamous DRAGONBALLS, Oolong, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, and Augumon. Wow, that's a lot of people. 39 to be exact. *sigh* Goten and Trunks got pushed into their own time because their little ears couldn't stand the language. ^_^  
  
GOOD JOB!!! Those who guessed what chapter this is deserve a COOKIE. ^_^ It's Yu-Gi-Oh! Nice guess though with Cardcaptors. That chapter'll be easier to guess on.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_Heart of the Cards~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Can I join your party?" Naraku asked, looking down at Kikyo pleadingly.  
  
"Only if you kiss me!" Jaken squealed, pointing at Kikyo.  
  
"No."  
  
"Damn you're ugly!" Kouga grinned, suddenly appearing behind Naraku. "What happened to your face? Did you hit a tree or something?" he asked, leering down at the frog.  
  
"I WANNA PLAY GO FISH!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Okay," Kikyo shrugged, doling out cards to Jaken, Naraku, Kouga, and herself.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Why the hell did I come here?" Goku wondered from the bottom of the stack of people in the well.  
  
"Cause you love us!" Biyomon chirped.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"Wow................" Sesshomaru gasped, stepping from the well. There were unicorns and dragons surrounding them. Well- they were on the wall.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS GRACIOUS ME!" TK screamed, stepping from the well and landing on his backside.  
  
"I AM A PRETTY LADY!" a voice called from the bottom of the well.  
  
"Who the fuck said that?!" Ash asked. (say that three times fast)  
  
"Um," Bulma stuttered. "I think it was Goku!"  
  
"It was?" he asked, only, it came out sounding like a statement.  
  
"Ew!" Sora yelped, jumping away and crashing into Kari, who was currently trying to climb up the well.  
  
"WOW!" Videl shouted. "It's great up here! It smells........."  
  
"LIKE SHIT!" Gohan finished for his girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, like shit," Oolong agreed.  
  
"I am a cute little fox!" Puar announced, turning into a Shippo-replica.  
  
"YAY!" Oolong screamed, turning into a Shippo-replica as well. "Let's play foxes!"  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, finally climbing out of the well.  
  
"W-who said that?" Vegeta asked, his sobbing subsiding.  
  
"Quiet! You are shorter!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Yeah-OOF! DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over Vegeta, then Gohan, then Puar, then a tree root. This time it was really there.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Grandpa? What was that?" a teenage boy asked.  
  
"Nothing Yugi, it's just something in the basement."  
  
"We have a basement?!?" Yugi screamed.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Go fish," Naraku whined, sad that he was losing his FAVORITE game.  
  
"Master, what are you playing?" A woman asked.  
  
"MY VERY FAVORITE GAME!" Naraku grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Go Fish is the best!" Kikyo smiled, happy-eyed. ^-^  
  
"Kagura, why don't you join?" Kouga asked.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Yes, Kirara, this is boring."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I AM WAITING FOR SOME COFFEE!" Sesshomaru announced.  
  
"Really?" Kagome wondered.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom," Brock said.  
  
"Shut up!" Misty huffed.  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash screamed in her face.  
  
"I'm sexy!" Yamcha said.  
  
"Nobody cares."  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over the shoelaces he didn't have.  
  
"What was that, dad?"  
  
"Nothing son, don't use that word."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon yelled.  
  
"WHERE?!??!" Sango screeched, jumping onto Miroku's head.  
  
"Mew?"  
  
"Like, do my nails look alright?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I EAT FINGERNAILS!" Piccolo announced.  
  
"I thought you only drank water," Roshi said, shrugging his shoulders. "But I guess not..........."  
  
"A Namek's diet consists primarily of water and fingernails and the awe inspiring all American snack the DORITO!"  
  
"Pika! Pika-chu!"  
  
"Here!" Sesshomaru smiled, chipping off a long delicate toenail and handing it to Piccolo.  
  
"Wow," he drooled, staring at the delicacy with wide eyes.  
  
Goku snatched it up and crammed it down his throat. "DAMMIT!" he screamed, tripping over another tree root and Shippo. He went down clutching his throat. "Mmhhmsnhdosalfhjdlhflkds;ahfkfhdsiiididiiiii!" he muttered, gasping for breath.  
  
"WHAT?!" Gohan asked.  
  
"I am dead SEXY!"  
  
"REALLY?!" Bulma yelled. "So am I!!!"  
  
"I'm SHORT!!!!!" Vegeta sobbed, burying his face in the nearest person's hair and blowing his nose.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IS THAT SNOT DRIPPING DOWN MY BACK?!?!?!?!" Mimi cried.  
  
"I'M SHORT!!!!!"  
  
"That doesn't give you a reason to blow your nose in my hair!" she bristled.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"I wanna be the best, there ever was, to defeat all the rest yeah, that's my-"  
  
"HUSH IT UP KILLER!"  
  
"Did someone call my name?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"My ear itches!" Inuyasha complained, scratching his ear with his foot.  
  
"Um........" everyone but Piccolo sweatdropped.  
  
He was too absorbed in Palmon's toenails to care.  
  
"Can I eat your toenails?" he asked her.  
  
"That's not sanitary!" Sora sweatdropped again.  
  
"EAR MITES!" Kagome yelped, looking in Inuyasha's ear.  
  
"EEK!" Everyone yelled, running and dashing around in circles.  
  
"I'll save you!" A young man with blond hair kicked through the floor. "I, Joey Wheeler, have saved you!"  
  
"HE'S FROM NEW YORK!" Mimi screeched.  
  
"What a bunch of fools," a young woman appeared beside him.  
  
"Hey Mai! What's up?" Joey asked.  
  
"Why are you in my basement?" Yugi asked them, pushing blond bangs from his face.  
  
"YOU ARE SHORTER THAN I!" Sesshomaru beamed.  
  
"Uh, whatever......"  
  
"Where's the freaks in the basement?!" a brown haired young man stepped up.  
  
"Tristan! Be nice!" A young woman with brown hair stepped forward. "Forgive my boyfriend, I'm Serenity, what's your name? Er, names?"  
  
Tristan beamed.  
  
"Where's Téa?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm right here, sorry I'm late!" Téa announced, ambling into the room slowly. She had giant blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
"Yugi!" A man's voice called. "I heard there were some freaks in your basement!"  
  
"Seto Kaiba?!?!?" Joey turned around.  
  
"YAY!" a little black haired teenager ran up to Téa. "Hi!"  
  
"Hey Mokuba," she said.  
  
"Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!" a little nerdy kid ran in. "I have spotted some freaks in the basement you didn't previously have!"  
  
"Weevil! Ew......."  
  
"I'm DEAD SEXY!"  
  
"Hey Yugi-pal, wasup?" a tall freaky-looking guy glided into the room.  
  
"YOU LOOK LIKE ME!" Sesshomaru announced.  
  
"I am Maxamillion Pegasus!" the white-haired guy announced. "Look! YUG! THERE'S SOME FREAKS IN THE BASEMENT!"  
  
"Don't call me Yuge!" he whined. (pronounced yuug or yuge, with a long E)  
  
"OMG!" Pegasus screeched. "I'll bet he'd be a challenge! I challenge you to a duel!" he yelled, pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"HAHAHA! YOU HAVE THE OLD MAID!" Naraku chuckled evilly at Kouga.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Inuyasha looked up from picking ear mites out of his ears to see Pegasus looking down at him. "Duh.............." he said, eyes slightly crossed.  
  
"YES!!! A MASTER DUEL MONSTERS CHAMPION!!!"  
  
"I EAT CHEESBALLS!" Joey shouted.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon screeched, blasting Tristan into oblivion. Well, not really, but close enough.  
  
"Like, my nails are ruined!" Mimi whined.  
  
"I wanna l-l-l-lick you from your head to your toes!" Roshi yelled drunkenly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" Shippo screeched, turning into a pink balloon ball.  
  
"I wanna l- never mind," he shrugged.  
  
"YOU ARE SHORTER THAN ME!" Sesshomaru bragged, pointing at Yugi.  
  
"Who the heck are all of you people??!?!" Misty wanted to know.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"UNO!" Kagura laughed, placing her cards down. "I WIN!!!"  
  
"No fair!" Naraku pouted.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Back seat, windows up, that's the way I like it!"  
  
"UH!" Kagome finished for Oolong.  
  
Pegasus had challenged Inuyasha to a duel monster's match, and everyone was very bored.  
  
Inuyasha placed down a Blue-Eyes White Dragon and blew away Pegasus's Karebo.  
  
"No fair!" Pegasus whined. "That was my BEST card!!!!"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yay! You win!" Kagome celebrated. "Now let's go find that well!"  
  
"What?" Kaiba wondered. "What well?"  
  
"Memememememe!" Mokuba screeched. "I WANNA GO!!!"  
  
"Like, are my nails dirty?"  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!!!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku gurgled, still choking on Sesshomaru's toenail. Of course, he tripped over an invisible tree root again.  
  
"I AM A TREE HUGGER!" Weevil laughed.  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"NOBODY ASKED YOU Kaiba!"  
  
"I miss my mommy!" Miroku whined.  
  
"Poor dear!" Yugi's grandpa soothed. "How long has she been gone?"  
  
"I don't remember, YEARS I think. Wait a minute, I never had a mom!"  
  
"YOU WERE A TEST-TUBE BABY?!?!" Sango yelled, wide-eyed.  
  
"Um, NO! Of course not! I mean, I saw her for two seconds after I was born..........."  
  
"DID YOU KILL YOUR MOM?!" Sesshomaru asked befuddled.  
  
"Can I touch your toes?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Oh great green man, what does X equal this time?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!!"  
  
"I don't wanna be a doctor!" Joe whined.  
  
"HEY! YOU STOLE MY NAME!" Joey cried.  
  
"No, I'm Joe. You're Joey. There's a SLIGHT difference."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
POKEBALL GO!" Ash yelled, throwing a pokéball at Pegasus.  
  
It struck him in the head and he let out a slight moan. "DO YOU WANNA BE MY FRIEND?!?!?!?" he asked in an awed voice. "Sesshomaru, you wanna be best buds for life?" he asked.  
  
"Rough sex make it hurt! Rip the pants and rip the shirt!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Yugi's grandpa screeched. Don't sing that around here!"  
  
"But it's rated PG-13!" Ash complained. He liked using big words to impress himself.  
  
"PEOPLE TALK LOUD SO THEY SOUND SMART, RIGHT?" Misty asked.  
  
"YES!" Krillin yelled.  
  
Everyone turned to stare at him. He sweatdropped nervously and backed into a wall. "What?!?"  
  
"What the fuck?!" Yugi's grandfather asked again. "PG-13??! Whatever happened to G rated crap? Now I hafta talk like a teenager, fuck dat' shit ma' home g's!"  
  
"Actually," Izzy started, "According to Pythagorean's Theorem, you don't have to."  
  
"Huh?" everyone asked.  
  
"a^2+b^2=c^2," he answered. "You know, a squared + b squared = c squared. DUH!"  
  
"Oh!" Gohan shouted. "I still don't get it."  
  
"Neither do I," Izzy shrugged, but WTF?"  
  
"Like, are my nails dirty?" Bulma asked Mimi. (ha! You though Mimi was gonna say that, didn't you??!?!?!? FESS UP!)  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I like wieners!" Kikyo announced.  
  
Naraku and Kouga's faces colored.  
  
"THEN YOU'LL DEFINITELY LIKE MY-"  
  
THUD  
  
Jaken was lying unconscious on the ground. That was when Rin decided to run over and kick the imp in the head with her foot. "DIE JAKEN!" she screamed briefly before running away.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Can I go?"  
  
"Can I not go?"  
  
"Vegeta! You can't stay here!!!" Goku laughed, "How would you ever make it home-OOF! DAMMIT!" he screamed, tripping over a deck of duel monster's cards. (not a tree root this time!! ^^)  
  
"What was that dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Stop saying that!" Kari complained.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"Hey! Let's get to that well!" Kaiba suggested.  
  
"SHIT! I have to take a dump!" Krillin cried.  
  
"Where's the bathroom?" Chichi asked.  
  
"I think my nails are dirty!" Mimi sighed.  
  
"Me too," Bulma agreed.  
  
"I love me!" Sango sang.  
  
"I EAT CHEESEBALLS!" Joey shouted.  
  
"REALLY?!?!" Mai gasped. "So do I!"  
  
The two hugged and sang the cheeseball song.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU ALL STILL IN MY HOUSE?!" Yugi wanted to know.  
  
Sesshomaru and Pegasus were dancing around screaming something about being tall while Goku got up only to trip again.  
  
"Where are all of the tree roots coming from?" he asked.  
  
Vegeta hid a bag of seeds behind his back.  
  
"I don't know what you talkin' about."  
  
Téa just stood there with her giant eyes.  
  
"DUDE!" Tai shouted. "I HAVEN'T SAID MUCH!"  
  
"THANK GOD!"  
  
"What?!" he wheeled around. "Who said that?"  
  
"ME!" Ash grinned.  
  
"Dude, Ash is TOTALLY right!" Mimi sighed, playing with her fingernails.  
  
"I don't think so!" Sora defended Tai.  
  
"I'm cute!" Patamon squeaked, getting squeezed by Sango.  
  
"I'm not," Tentomon worried.  
  
"Neither am I!" Augumon roared (in Augumon's voice, it wasn't really a roar, it sounded kinda like a baby t-rex ^^;;;)  
  
"Where's the well?!?!?" Kaiba wondered again.  
  
"In my basement!" Joey squealed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Um," Mai said, "I believe it's in my attic."  
  
"That's impossible!" Izzy shouted.  
  
"How so?!"  
  
"By Pythagorean's Theorem! Prodigious!"  
  
"Remember Matt, believe in the heart of the cards!" Tristan told the teen.  
  
"I'M THE KING OF GAMES!"  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"Are my nails STILL dirty?"  
  
"CAN I EAT YOUR TOENAILS?"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku shouted, sprawling, once again, onto his unfortunate face.  
  
"I LOVE CHEESEBALLS!!!!"  
  
"Shouldn't we all be heading over to my place?" Mai asked.  
  
"Where do you live, anyway?" Yugi asked.  
  
"YEAH!" everyone chorused.  
  
"I," she sobbed, "I live in a little shack. My mommy and daddy died and I had to live in A FUCKING SHACK FOR 16 DAMN YEARS!" she started the sentence crying and ended it angry.  
  
"How can a well be in your attic if you live in a SHACK?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah!" everyone chorused.  
  
"I am a cute piglet!" Oolong bragged.  
  
"I AM TALLER THAN YOU!" Sesshomaru smirked.  
  
"Yugi......." a voice was heard from behind the teenage boy. "Yugi, do you recognize me?"  
  
Yugi turned around to face the Dark Magician. "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he gasped, before passing out.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"HAHAHHA!" Kikyo giggled. "Kouga's losing at SOLITARE!!"  
  
Jaken reached out and........  
  
THUMP  
  
He didn't get very far.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"Wake up Yugi!" Téa sighed, slapping his face gently. He opened his eyes and immediately started babbling like an idiot.  
  
"I SAW HIM!!! My hero, the dark, OMG, was it really, the dark magician, oh, maybe it wasn't, but it had to be, he was there, I was there, you, I, er, OMG, Téa! Did you SEE THAT?!?!?!??!??!" he screamed, wide eyes bloodshot.  
  
"That was me!" Oolong squawked.  
  
"Yo homies!" Bandit Keith stepped into the door.  
  
"I AM TALLER THAN YOU!"  
  
"Psh, I don't really give a damn."  
  
"Yay!" Sesshomaru clapped hands with Pegasus and the two did a dance.  
  
"SUP DOGS!"  
  
"I RESENT THAT!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was standing beside him, digging ear mites out of his ears with the transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Hm, what a bunch of cuties!" the newest white-haired guy said.  
  
"Er..........I didn't know you were like that!" Tristan said.  
  
"If I did," Joey continued, "I would have never hung out with you!"  
  
"Come on guys, I'm not like that!" he waved his hands. "Now, who are all of you people?"  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Once Bakura and Keith were happy and content in the little room, they all planned on how the whole lot of them were going to get to Mai's house.  
  
Keith was very excited to be traveling to a new place. He was sick of his cardboard box anyway.  
  
Bakura joined the white-haired guys dance.  
  
Inuyasha's ears were almost clean.  
  
Finally, by everyone's vote, they decided to simply WALK there.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta whined. "I'M SHORT!!!!!"  
  
"You're still taller than me," Videl informed him.  
  
"Everyone's taller than you!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"STAY!"  
  
THUD  
  
"Why, when I was a kid, you had to walk EVERYWHERE!" Roshi whined.  
  
"Well, old geezer, you ain't a kid now, and you gotta walk anyway."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"I WIN!! Kukuku!!!!"  
  
"Yeah," Kagura snorted. "After sixty-three tries."  
  
"It's SOLITARE!" Naraku whined. "The hardest game EVER!!!"  
  
Jaken started to stir.  
  
"DIE JAKEN!" Rin yelled, running from the forest and smashing a stick over the imp's head. Then she ran back into the woods again.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kouga wondered.  
  
"Oh well," Kikyo shrugged.  
  
"I think she hangs around Sesshomaru," Kagura commented.  
  
"That explains everything," Naraku said.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"THIS, is the WELL?" Tai asked, looking down at the tiny well.  
  
"Ah, who gives a shit?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Let's just go already," Piccolo said. "X=2!" he answered before Izzy could even ask him.  
  
"THANKS OH GREEN MAN!"  
  
"I have a headache," Gatomon complained.  
  
"So do I!" Kagome agreed, hugging the kitty-digimon to her.  
  
"I THOUGHT I WAS THE CUTE ONE!" Shippo cried, running off to play with Puar and Oolong.  
  
Two seconds later, The Dark Magician, Gaia the Fierce Knight, and the Dark Magician Girl stood before them.  
  
"OI!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Yugi screeched, jumping up and down. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!?!?"  
  
"Since when does the Dark Magician have a tail?" Téa asked.  
  
"Yeah," Keith added.  
  
"Heeheeehehehhehehehehheh!" Shippo laughed manically.  
  
They shoved all three of the shape-shifters down the well.  
  
"So," Joe asked, "What next?"  
  
Sora pushed him into the well.  
  
That commenced a pushing fight, and everyone was down the well. Roshi fell asleep and accidentally fell in.  
  
Vegeta had left him by the edge of the well in hopes that he wouldn't follow. But it didn't work. He kinda fell in anyway.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over a tree root even though you can't trip in midair.  
  
What did you learn?  
  
"Never to go through another well again?" Miroku suggested.  
  
No, really!  
  
"No, seriously!"  
  
"I learned that ear mites are nasty!" Inuyasha put in.  
  
Oh........kay........  
  
"YEAH! That was so nasty!" Miroku said, right before his head hit the edge of the well when they landed.  
  
"Believe," Yugi's grandfather called over the top of the well in Yu-Gi-Oh land. "In the heart of the cards......."  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
Next Chapter: "I'm surrounded by women!"  
  
See ya then!!!  
  
In the meantime, I'd appreciate a review please!!! ^_^  
  
*smiles* I LOVE KENSHIN!!! WOW! He's SO adorable!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^-^ He's just moved into my #1 spot!!!!! *sigh* Today (Friday April 18, 2003) was the Rurouni Kenshin episode where she got kidnapped by the EVIL pirates, and Kenshin took her place. *sigh* My poor MAN!!! I CAN'T WAIT FOR MONDAY TO COME BY!!!!!!!!!!! Of course, by time you read this, it WILL be WAY past Monday. *sigh* See ya'll later!! ^_______________________________________^  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~Kitten Kisses 


	6. I'm Surrounded By Women!

Hey! Here's the next chapter! Tenchi Universe! Heh, heh. Thanks for reviewing, those who did. I love you, that I do! *smacks herself* Oro...... Too much Kenshin.  
  
Anywayz, now we have Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, all of their accompanying pokémon, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, the infamous DRAGONBALLS, Oolong, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Augumon, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Weevil, and Keith, Wow, that's a lot of people. 51 to be exact.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~I'm surrounded by women!~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Man!" Goku grunted, hefting himself from the well. "Where the hell are we?!"  
  
"HEY! THERE'S CHILDREN AROUND HERE!" a mother screamed, tugging her kid after her.  
  
"Dude!" Vegeta ceased sobbing. "We're in the middle of a city!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"If you don't get off my head......" Misty warned.  
  
"Marching fishes!" Gomamon screeched.  
  
"WHERE?!" Vegeta jumped thirty feet in the air. "Fishies are so SCARY!" he whimpered.  
  
"Hi!" Krillin said.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"I WANNA STUFF A SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH!" Téa yelled.  
  
"I AM THE KING OF GAMES!"  
  
"I LOVE CHEESBALLS!"  
  
Mai and Joey did the cheeseball dance again.  
  
"X=3."  
  
"Thanks GREENIE MAN!"  
  
"Yugi! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"SHUT UP WEEVIL!" Keith kicked him in the face.  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
"Pokéball, go!"  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over a real tree root.  
  
Sesshomaru, Bakura, and Pegasus were all doing the white-haired guy dance.  
  
Inuyasha had found a tick stuck on his ear.  
  
"I'm BORED!" Misty whined.  
  
"ME TOO!" Sora complained.  
  
"Me three!" Bulma agreed.  
  
"ME FOUR!"  
  
"SHUT THE %^$&$&%*%$($&%* UP!"  
  
"Geez! Watch your mouth! SIT!"  
  
*THUD*  
  
"I am DEAD sexy!"  
  
"Toki-toki-pri!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan was tempted to kick the Togepi.  
  
"Tai! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE OF MAN VS. MAN!" Ash yelled.  
  
"Man? Since when have you become a man?"  
  
"Okay, I challenge you! Augumon vs Pikachu!"  
  
The battle lasted two seconds. Augumon lost, Pikachu fried the ugly reptile.  
  
"Fresh MEAT, fresh MEAT!" Matt, Krillin, and Chichi chanted.  
  
"Move it, fool!" Kaiba ordered Tristan.  
  
"I love you Serenity!" Tristan whined.  
  
"Er....................."  
  
TK and Kari linked arms and sang some silly pre-school song.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku tripped over a dark haired guy.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry about that," the other guy said, stopping his friends from going any farther.  
  
"It's okay- DAMMIT!" Goku yelled again, tripping over a purple-haired girl that clung to the guy.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, helping him up.  
  
"DAMMIT!" he yelled, tripping over another girl.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"DAMMIT! %$3&*%&$#(%$)#!%($#%($*#^%($*&$(#&$@!(#!!" he screamed, tripping over a blond-haired girl and a blue-haired girl.  
  
"Ahhhhhahahhahahahha!" the two girl giggled and Chichi got defensive.  
  
"Whoa!" Miroku breathed. "How many girls do you HAVE?!?!?!??!?!"  
  
"One, two, three.......WOW! There's FOUR OF THEM!!!!!!!!" Roshi laughed perversely.  
  
"You touch me old man, I kick your head into the dirt!" the purple-haired girl glared.  
  
Roshi's bald head gleamed.  
  
"Actually, there's more of us at home, right Tenchi dear?" a light blue- haired girl cooed, clutched onto his shoulder.  
  
"Er," Tenchi stuttered, trying to pry her from him.  
  
"Teeheeheehee," the blond girl tittered.  
  
"HEY! WANNA HEAR ABOUT OUR QUEST?!?!?" Bulma bellowed.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
"So," Tenchi took a sip of his drink. "You all need to find a well."  
  
"A DRIED UP ONE!" Brock yelled.  
  
"Heehee!" Nihoshi tittered again. (that's how you spell her name, right..?)  
  
"Heheheh," Roshi chucked, sneaking towards his favorite purple-haired girl.  
  
"You touch me old man, I'll kill you!" she screamed. "I happen to be Princess Ayeka! You touch me, you die!"  
  
"Oh, come on Tenchi, you can share the wealth!"  
  
Ayeka smacked Roshi into the next minute.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over a red-head.  
  
"Huh?" Washu looked down and spilled chemicals on Goku's head, burning his eyebrows off.  
  
"DAMN DAD, YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"DON'T SAY THOSE WORDS SON!"  
  
"Yes DAD!"  
  
"Heeheeheeheehee," Kione giggled. "I am from the GALAXY POLICE!"  
  
"Teeheeheehee! ME TOO!" Nihoshi tittered.  
  
Vegeta wanted to kill everyone.  
  
"So, you all hang out, right?" Ryoko asked, still clinging to Tenchi.  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!" The young man yelped. "I'm SURROUNDED BY WOMEN!"  
  
"BOOM BUBBLE, PUFF!"  
  
"I'm Etemon! AND I'M THE KING!"  
  
"WTF!?!?!??!" Kagome turned around. There stood an ugly monkey.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Mimi asked. "Are my nails dirty?" she asked as an afterthought.  
  
"I rode in Misty's backpack!" he announced.  
  
"MY BUTT ITCHES!" Shippo whined.  
  
Everyone backed away.  
  
Piccolo munched on Palmon's toenails.  
  
Tenchi handed him a bag of Doritos. He ate the whole bag, without opening it, and proceeded to trim Palmon's nails.  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"$#&@)%&$#$#@^%$#&%(*&^("  
  
"Goku! WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"  
  
"I am taller than you!" Sesshomaru remembered to say before he went back to dancing with Bakura and Pegasus.  
  
"Pika!!" Three pikachu's appeared behind Ash's Pikachu.  
  
"PIKACHU!"  
  
"PIKA-CHU!"  
  
"PIKA!"  
  
The four pika's, three of which weren't really Pikachu's, but rather Shippo, Oolong, and Puar.  
  
Their conversation was actually quite boring.  
  
"CH-CH-CHEESE-CH-CH-CH-CHEESEBALLS!"  
  
"CHCHCHCHCHCHCH CHEESE BALLS!"  
  
"I am bald!" Krillin screamed.  
  
"I'm getting old," Roshi said.  
  
"Er, you've BEEN OLD!" Goku told him.  
  
"I AM DEAD SEXY!"  
  
"MY GOODNESS!" Sora screamed.  
  
"I'm short."  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" Vegeta sobbed. "DON'T REMIND ME!"  
  
"Oh great green man what does-"  
  
"2!"  
  
"WE BOTH HAVE BROWN HAIR!" Téa informed Serenity.  
  
"I'M STILL HERE!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Us too!"  
  
"WE NEED TO FIND EL WELLO!"  
  
"IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE SPANISH!?!??!" Piccolo mused. Me encantan las botas. Las botas verde!"  
  
"You love the.........boots? The boots are green.....ooooooookkkkkkayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy....." Washu said, scrunching her nose up.  
  
"COMPRENDO?!"  
  
"Si Senor!"  
  
"I WANT TO GET TO THE WELL ALREADY!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"I'M A LIZARD!"  
  
"Goodie for you."  
  
"I AM DEAD SEXY!"  
  
Keith kicked Weevil.  
  
Goku tripped, but Kagome had taped his mouth shut so he couldn't say anything.  
  
But he went super Saiyan and ripped the tape from his mouth, scaring Tenchi half-to-death.  
  
"!#@^!@#$%^&*()(*&^%$#@$^&%^$^$#@%!#@%#@!#@!$#@$#^%%$^^%!!"  
  
"Whoa......." Inuyasha gasped.  
  
"I didn't know cussing like that was even possible," Miroku gaped.  
  
"I SEE A WELL!" Bakura yelled, ceasing the white-haired-man dance to yell.  
  
"WHERE?!?!?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL Yugi!"  
  
Keith kicked Weevil.  
  
Sango screamed and smashed Roshi.  
  
Ayeka smashed Roshi too.  
  
They became best friends.  
  
Misty stepped on Ash to look at the well.  
  
It was really just a Styrofoam cup.  
  
"Wait comrades! The well must be out back!" Tenchi stood, shaking Ryoko off his arm.  
  
All fifty + people followed him out back.  
  
"X=573465"  
  
"Who's coming with us?" Goku asked. "E@!%$#&^%@%#@!$#%^$#%"  
  
"I AM!" Washu said. "By my scientific calculations......"  
  
"Teeheeheehee" Nihoshi tittered.  
  
"I AM A GALAXY POLICE OFFICER!"  
  
Kione was the first one pushed into the well.  
  
Tenchi was *very* tempted to just let all of the women that he hung around with "fall" down the well, and then 'accidentely' forget to fall in himself. But he didn't want them to bother all the fifty-some-odd people. So he jumped in as well.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~'  
  
How was that?  
  
"Not bad," Miroku mused. "It didn't take too long."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed. "It was rather boring though."  
  
Well, some of the worlds will take a small amount of time, others will take a long time to complete. There are a lot of dried-up wells in every world.  
  
"We just have to find one and jump in it, right?"  
  
Yes  
  
"Good. Where're we going next?"  
  
I'm afraid I can't tell you that  
  
"HELP! I'M SURROUNDED BY WOMEN!" Tenchi yelled in the distance.  
  
~-~-~-+-~-~-~~-~-~-+-~-~-~  
  
good grief. That was only 7 pages. *sigh* the Yugi one was 15. Man, I feel stupid. Oh well. I don't know a whole lot about Tenchi universe because after they took the show off, I was lucky to even remember a few names. *sigh* Ayeka reminded me of Sango. Both kinda violent and such.  
  
BTW, yeah! Kenshin'll be in here eventually. Who knows when? I do, you don't. HA! Anywayz, the next chapter is:: "Nip it, in the bud!"  
  
HAHAHAHAHA! If you get this one right, you deserve a medal. ^______^ It won't be easy, and I'll give you one TEENY hint. It's not an anime or a cartoon. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. Try asking your PARENTS where that line came from. I'll bet they could tell you!  
  
Lol, anywayz, even if you don't know the answer, leave a review and at least GUESS! I swear, no points off if you get it wrong! After chapter 8 I think, the answers get hard again. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ONE OF THOSE "SURPRISE CHAPTERS" I TOLD YOU ABOUT. If you get the answer to the chapter right, it'll be a surprise. ^______^  
  
::Love and Pawprints::  
  
~KK  
  
PS. REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Nip it in the Bud!

I just wanted to apologize profusely for the last chapter. I'm sooo sorry for making it so....stupid. I was reading it, and I was like, 'why the hell did I write that?!'  
  
Anywayz, now we have Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, all of their accompanying pokémon, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, the infamous DRAGONBALLS, Oolong, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Augumon, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Weevil, Keith, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Nihoshi, Kione, Washu, and KaraOhki the cabbit. Wow, that's a lot of people. 58 to be exact.  
  
Yeah, I finally got off my lazy ass and started this story up again. Lol. ^.^ Nobody guessed this one! Lol. The answer is....HAHA! Read and find out!  
  
_*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_Nip it, in the bud! _*~_*~_*~_*~+~*_~*_~*_~*_  
  
"I'm Etemon, and I'm the king!" the monkey digimon yelled.  
  
"Get off of my head," Sesshomaru growled. "Or I will have to kill you."  
  
"Ahahah!" Miroku scolded. "No killing!"  
  
"Damn..."  
  
"By my scientific calculations-" Izzy started.  
  
"You are not as smart as me," Washu finished, beaming proudly.  
  
"I'M GONNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!" Brock screamed. "If I can get out of this well that is...."  
  
"Whoa," Tai said, surveying the land.  
  
A tumbleweed blew by.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Chichi asked.  
  
"The wild west?" Gohan guessed.  
  
"I heard about them," Izzy said. "That period of time was before computers were invented."  
  
"Eh?!" Washu gasped, falling onto the ground.  
  
"What did I tell you about killing?" Miroku said.  
  
"No heart attacks!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Here comes someone!" Misty cried, stepping behind Sora.  
  
"Wow, the one with the hat looks dense....." Weevil observed.  
  
"And you don't?" Seta Kaiba asked.  
  
"Haha!" Mokuba grinned. "I am sooo much cooler than you!"  
  
"Good evening ya'll!" the taller man said, nearing them.  
  
"Woah!" the half-bald guy with the hat screeched, looking at Sesshomaru. "Is that a woman?!"  
  
"I'm taller than you...." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Obviously he's a man...." Sora stated.  
  
"Dur..." Etemon drooled.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over the men's shiny black shoes.  
  
"We don't tolerate that kind of language from youngsters in this here town..."  
  
"WELL FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!" Ash cried, running around in circles.  
  
"Hi," the normal looking hick said. "My name's Andy Taylor. The weirdo behind me is..."  
  
"Barney Fife....but you can call me 'super-cyber-cop Barney!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"What can we play now?" Kagura asked.  
  
"We could play strip poker...." Kanna suggested.  
  
"NO!" Kouga said, shaking his head. "I refuse!"  
  
"That's cause he wears a skirt..." Naraku smirked.  
  
Kouga cringed. "Well, I'd lose too fast!"  
  
"Okay," Kikyo swallowed. "How about we have a watermelon seed-spitting contest?"  
  
"You're on!" Naraku screamed.  
  
"DIE JAKEN!" Rin yelped, crashing an ancient totem pole on Jaken's head.  
  
"Where'd she get that?" Kouga asked Jaken.  
  
"Uuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggg"..."  
  
"Who knows," Kikyo shrugged.  
  
"Naraku, get the watermelons."  
  
"You get em'."  
  
"Here!" Rin said, dumping five watermelons on Jaken's head.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Can I have your autograph?!" Yugi asked.  
  
"What about us?" the Shippo-turned-Dark-Magician asked.  
  
"Yeah," the Puar-turned-Dark-Magician-Girl pouted.  
  
"Don't you have any respect?" Oolong-turned-Gaia-the-Fierce-Knight glared.  
  
Yugi looked torn....Cards turned to life, or a hick sheriff.....he glanced at Andy....then Barney.....then the Dark Magician....  
  
"I WANT BARNEY'S AUTOGRAPH!" he screeched. "Please oh great cop, give me your autograph!"  
  
"Alright!" Barney beamed, bending over to sign the paper.  
  
"Not!" Yugi shrieked, snatching the paper from Barney and handing it to Ash.  
  
"Yeah....." Ash said, smoothing back his hair. "I'm so...suave..."  
  
"Bullshit!" Misty coughed.  
  
"Fool!" Tenchi coughed.  
  
"Do my nails look all right?" Mimi asked.  
  
"They'll look better if I could eat them," Piccolo said.  
  
"My toenails are kinda long," Barney said.  
  
"Hell no..." Piccolo said instantly.  
  
"You are not taller than this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru bragged, his chest puffed out in pride.  
  
"Now," Joey said to Mai. "We've got to get the cheeseball jig down for the annual cheeseball festival."  
  
"Yeah," Mai agreed.  
  
"Can I join?" Barney asked.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"I WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!" Brock shouted.  
  
"Me too!" Barney said.  
  
"Never mind..." Brock muttered. "I think I want to be a shoes salesman."  
  
"That's my job!" Krillin cried.  
  
"I'M THE KING!" Etemon bellowed pulling out his guitar and strumming that crappy music he loves.  
  
"Me too!" Barney cheered. "I love your music dude!"  
  
"Ugh...." Etemon threw his guitar across the world. "I hate royalty..."  
  
"I'm short...." Vegeta sobbed.  
  
"I'm shorter!" Videl cried.  
  
"We're SHORT!" they both sobbed together.  
  
"Okay...." Bulma sighed. "I'm not short."  
  
"I'm tall!" Pegasus cheered.  
  
"Me too!" Inuyasha cried. "Aw shit, not another tick...."  
  
"X=3!" Washu said loudly.  
  
"No it doesn't!" Piccolo argued. "It equals 3!"  
  
"Seven!" Barney said.  
  
"THREE!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Does nobody like Barney?" Andy asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope," she answered, filing her nails.  
  
"Look!" Barney squealed. "My nails are perfectly filed!"  
  
Every female in the group started chewing on their nails to ruin them.  
  
"Well, we still don't know ya'll's names..." Andy informed them.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Well....Jaken's out of the game...." Kouga said, looking down at the now- covered-with-watermelon-seed toad.  
  
"I guess he just didn't have a chance..." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"How about we play antelope and lions!" Kagura suggested. "The antelope have to run from the lions so they don't get eaten!"  
  
"I getta be a fierce lion!" Naraku said.  
  
"Me too," Kouga agreed.  
  
"Me three...." Jaken mumbled.  
  
"DIE JAKEN!" Rin bellowed, drop-kicking the toad.  
  
"Why me?!" he cried as he sailed into a tree.  
  
"RAR!" Naraku rumbled, chasing Kikyo.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"So ya'll need to find a well?" Andy pondered.  
  
"What a well?" Barney asked.  
  
"I think it's one of those things where ya...."  
  
"Find toenails in," Piccolo finished.  
  
"Cheeseballs...HA!" Mai and Joey chorused, doing a rip-off fusion dance.  
  
"Oh! Here's one sexy cheeseball!" Roshi commented, staring at Sora.  
  
Tai drop-kicked him.  
  
"Speaking of sexy cheeseballs...." Miroku grinned his lecher-grin. "Here's a nice one!" he gave a squeeze and Hiraikotsu came over his head.  
  
"Ow...." He muttered.  
  
"According to my calculations..." Washu said. "You sustained 3.5 HP worth the damage."  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" Ryoko purred. "Take me for a ride!"  
  
"What kind of ride?" Tenchi asked naïvely.  
  
"Ryoko you pervert!" Ayeka fumed.  
  
"Eh?!" he yelped, turning red.  
  
"I AM DEAD SEXY!"  
  
"No you're not," Barney said. "I am!"  
  
"BULLSHIT!" everyone coughed at the same time.  
  
"I'm the biggest man you'll ever meet!" Matt bragged.  
  
"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!" Kari sang.  
  
"Then I'm Ken!" T.K. grinned.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BE A POKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"Have I grown in the last five minutes?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Hold on." Videl produced a yardstick out of nowhere and measured. "Nope."  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WE'RE STILL SHORT!"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Back seat, windows up, that's the way I like it- UH!" Roshi sang.  
  
"THAT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!" Barney chirped. "What does it mean?"  
  
"I don't like that song anymore..." Roshi muttered.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara asked.  
  
"Mrewwww!" KaraOhki purred.  
  
Miroku was staring at Sango's rear while drooling a rather large puddle.  
  
"TAKE A PICTURE, IT'LL LAST LONGER!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Does anyone have a camera I can borrow?" Miroku asked.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"No, your ki's must be the SAME!" Piccolo insisted.  
  
"CHEESEBALLS, HA!" they yelled, joining their arms.  
  
POOF!  
  
"What?!" everyone turned to gape at the....thing.  
  
Instead of Joey and Mai, one freaky-looking blonde....thing stood there.  
  
"YES! YOU MASTERED THE FUSION TECHNIQUE!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
"Your name is Jomai," Bulma informed it.  
  
"I wonder if it has EVERYTHING!" Roshi drooled.  
  
"Ugh!" Everyone recoiled from him.  
  
"What?!" Roshi defended. "It would have two chest-cheeseballs. Two cheese- cheeks!(lol) And don't forget the TWO cheeseballs below! You know, it could probably put the cheeseBALLS into the gaping hole beside it..."  
  
Joe turned green and barfed.  
  
Sango went to bang her head against a tree.  
  
Everyone else surrounded Roshi.  
  
Jomai just decided to check and see if what Roshi said was true.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"RAR!" Kouga 'roared'.  
  
"EEK!" Kagura screamed, taking off full-tilt.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"SPIRAL TWISTER!" Biyomon squawked.  
  
Keith put his foot out.  
  
"DAMMIT!"  
  
"What was that dad?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Nothing son. Don't use those words."  
  
Téa bashed Roshi over head with Miroku.  
  
"What did I do?!" the old man wondered.  
  
"No killing," Kagome warned.  
  
"YEAH!" Barney agreed.  
  
Kagome stabbed him with Tetsusaiga. She didn't kill him of course. (not that anyone would miss him...)  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting to that there well ya'll need?" Andy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but there's a catch. You have to come with us."  
  
"Sure, why the hell not?"  
  
"Whoa!" Ash screeched. "Is that a cute little worm?!"  
  
He bent over and picked it up. "AHHHH IT BIT ME!"  
  
"Worms don't bite....do they?" Washu asked herself.  
  
"Can I have that ride now, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked.  
  
Ayeka bashed Ryoko over the head.  
  
Then she drop-kicked her.  
  
"Nip it, in the bud!" Barney yelled his catch-phrase.  
  
"Ya know, I think I like you," Miroku stated, doing just that to Sango.  
  
*WHAM*  
  
"Then again, you're a bad influence."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Can we leave him here?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Nope, I go wherever the sheriff goes!" Barney boasted smugly.  
  
"What I could do for a cup of Téa...." Yugi muttered.  
  
"WHAT?!" Téa screamed.  
  
"I mean tea, tea, not Téa!!"  
  
"You mean you don't want me?!"  
  
"Of course I do..."  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
Téa (who isn't to be confused with tea) drop-kicked Yugi into the well.  
  
"I swear that I can smell food cooking on the other side of this well..." Jomai said.  
  
"When's that gonna wear off?" Chichi asked.  
  
"About fifteen more minutes."  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
"Whew, it's good to be...a girl again!" Mai said.  
  
"Yeah..." Joey agreed. "I mean, it's good to be a GUY again!! Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
"I'm hungry!" Inuyasha complained, eating the tick he picked off his ear.  
  
"Maybe whoever's cooking on the other side of the well will share!" Tai spoke up hopefully.  
  
"Move it or lose it!" Sesshomaru yelled, shoving everyone down the well.  
  
"Don't forget MEEEEEEEE!" Barney yelled.  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"That one guy....."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"He's as annoying as hell..."  
  
"Can we kill him?"  
  
"Dammit."  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
end of chapter 7. finally. My hands hurt...lol. I've been typing all day long. *yawn* This chapter was STOOPID.....(like my spelling?)  
  
Anywayz, I knew nobody would get that one! Lol.  
  
Next chapter:: "Kiss my kodachi's!"  
  
Note: It's NOT a phrase from the show/cartoon/anime. Think KODACHI. You might get it...maybe.... ^.^ You get a digital cake if you do!  
  
::Kitten Kisses:: 


	8. Kiss My Kodachi's!

Come on ya'll! You're supposed to GUESS what the next chapter is!! *cries* You guys are so mean to me!!! WAHHHHH! *pouts* I'm not ever updating ever again. You guys are mean.  
  
Anywayz, this chapter is called "Kiss My Kodachi's!"  
  
Kodachi= Aoshi Shinomori's weapon!! Lol, this chapter is Rurouni Kenshin!! *gasp* I can't believe nobody guessed it. *pouts* Are my chapter titles too hard to guess at?  
  
Now, I apologize. Wahhhh! First, I just realized that this fic should be in the ANIME CROSSOVER section. Dur, I'm so dumb. Soo.......after I'm done with it here, I'll move it over there. ^.^ THIS FIC ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE!! Whatever happened to the good old Yu-Gi-Oh! chapter? *covers face in shame* Fear not! I'm trying my best! Wait! Don't run yet!  
  
Anywayz, now we have Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshomaru, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, all of their accompanying pokémon, Roshi, Vegeta, Piccolo, Yamcha, Puar, Gohan, Videl, Bulma, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, the infamous DRAGONBALLS, Oolong, Tai, Sora, Matt, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Kari, TK, Patamon, Gabumon, Gatomon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Augumon, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Mai, Bakura, Pegasus, Seto Kaiba, Serenity, Mokuba, Tristan, Weevil, Keith, Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Nihoshi, Kione, Washu, KaraOhki the cabbit, Andy, and Barney. Wow, that's a lot of people. 60 to be exact. Does anyone even read this?  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~Kiss My Kodachi's! ~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
"Wow," Kagome muttered, gazing over the pretty landscape. "It's about time we found a world that didn't look like total shit."  
  
"I am for REAL!" Vegeta moaned.  
  
"I wonder where that smell is coming from?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"It's not me," TK confirmed.  
  
"I have white hair," Pegasus laughed.  
  
"Well, where the hell ARE we?" Tristan wondered.  
  
According to my scientific research......" Washu stated.  
  
"She doesn't know," Izzy finished.  
  
"Dammit hell," Ash muttered.  
  
"I don't believe I've seen so much grass in my life," Barney squeaked.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over the well rim.  
  
"Would anyone like to buy some shoes?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Yes, I would," Barney said.  
  
"Never mind, I'm retiring."  
  
"Can I have a million bucks?" Yugi asked.  
  
A billion bucks (literally) ran him over.  
  
"Ow......"  
  
"I am taller than everyone here......." Sesshomaru observed.  
  
"Nah shit Sherlock......." Joey drawled.  
  
"And I'm the SHORTEST one here!" Videl sobbed.  
  
"I'm the 2nd shortest!" Vegeta moaned. "What to do?"  
  
"We are a part of the galaxy police!" Kione tittered.  
  
"Yeah!" Nihoshi giggled.  
  
"Gung ho!"  
  
"I am DEAD sexy!"  
  
"S-E-X, it's all about S-E-X!" Roshi sang, as he didn't like his former favorite song anymore.  
  
"I like sex!" Barney grinned.  
  
"I doubt if you could even get any!" Etemon glared.  
  
"DAMN YOU' UGLY!" Chichi coughed.  
  
"And you're annoying as hell too," Ash confirmed.  
  
"And you're not?" Misty challenged.  
  
"I DON'T WANNA BE APOKEMON BREEDER!"  
  
"I'm hungry!" Shippo screamed above the din.  
  
The whole group shut up immediately. They all stared at the little kitsuné who was standing there holding his stomach. *rumble*  
  
"Is that toenails I smell?" Piccolo asked Mimi.  
  
"Who knows, do my nails look alright?"  
  
"I think that we should-"  
  
"Investigate the food source," Gohan finished for Chichi.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku agreed.  
  
So they all hippity-skipped up to the door of a building.  
  
"Wow!" Izzy screeched. "It's a DOJO!"  
  
"Nah shit!" Bakura rolled his eyes into his head.  
  
Kagome was just about to knock on the shoji when a shout came from inside.  
  
"BUSU! Why can't Kenshin cook? He's a much better cook than you!"  
  
"Shut up Yahiko-CHAN! Unless you'd rather cook for yourself!"  
  
"I'd probably be a much better cook than you! You busu!"  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
The door slid open to reveal a very petite girl with a braid that reached past her knees.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! You have VISITORS!!"  
  
"A lot of visitors," a man with gravity-defying hair said.  
  
"60." Another man with black bangs that hid his eyes confirmed. He didn't seem like the talkative type.  
  
"Kaoru-CHAN, you have VISITORS!!" she grinned, yelling back into the house with a HUGE genki grin on.  
  
"What is it?" a young woman asked, drying her hands off on a dishtowel. "Wow! Who are all of you?"  
  
"Hey look!" a boy with spiky hair yelled, dashing into the room. "Whoa, is that a man or a woman?" He pointed to (guess who?) Sesshomaru.  
  
"What the fuck do you think?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"My kinda guy," the gravity-defying hair-guy said.  
  
"Where is Sir Ken?!" a woman screamed, running into the room.  
  
"Calm down fox, he's doing the laundry!"  
  
"Shut up rooster!"  
  
"Someone go get Kenshin!" the little boy yelled. "Tell him there's 60 people here to see him!"  
  
"Um," Sora started.  
  
"We're here to find......" Puar squeaked.  
  
"A well," Bulma finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"RAR!" Naraku roared, pouncing on Kikyo. "Now you are my dinner!"  
  
"Get off!" Kikyo giggled. (can u see that???)(lol)  
  
"Die Jaken!" Rin yelled, and soon after a yelp was heard.  
  
"I wonder how long he'll live?" Naraku wondered.  
  
Kikyo took the moment of distraction to escape.  
  
"Come back here antelope! You are my dinner!"  
  
Kikyo laughed and turned around while running away. "Catch me if you can!"  
  
"Hey watch-"  
  
*WHAM*  
  
Kikyo ran into a tree. "Whoa......" she moaned. "That fucking hurt......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Now, look into the magic ball......." Kanna said, waving her mirror around.  
  
"Wow! Look, it's Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin giggled.  
  
"Hey, it's a whole bunch of people......." Kouga agreed, looking over Rin's shoulder.  
  
"Who are all of them?" a voice croaked. Everyone turned to look at the trees and out emerged an old woman.  
  
"Kaede!" Kouga grinned. "Come join us, if you would."  
  
"I see ye have been spying on everyone," she croaked.  
  
"Yeah," Kanna agreed.  
  
"Sure!" Kagura snickered. "Why not?"  
  
"Wow!" Kouga said awed, "There's 60 of them!"  
  
"Not including the people in the house. And Sir Ken, or Kenshin, whoever that is......"  
  
"Get the fuck over and let me see!" Kaede croaked, shoving Kouga out of the way.  
  
"When I asked you to join us, I didn't mean for you to take my seat!" he mumbled from the ground.  
  
"Wow!" Kaede chortled. "The green guy is soo.......sexy!" When she heard him say something about toenails, she screeched and lifted up her dirty, wrinkly foot with fungus covered toenails. "Hell yeah, you sexy man! You can eat MY toenails!! They might be kinda tough though......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Eh?" Piccolo looked up to the sky. "I could've sworn someone just asked me to eat their toenails......"  
  
"YAH!" Barney screeched, jumping up and down in front of Piccolo. "You can trim mine down a bit!"  
  
"Fuck no!"  
  
"Where is Himura the Battousai?" a voice asked.  
  
Everyone turned to see a tall man with 'happy' eyes. He turned around and glared. "Kamatari, get the hell out of there!"  
  
A.......thing.......came out of nowhere. It turned to Kaoru. "Where did you get that kimono! It's so......CUTE!"  
  
Kaoru looked appalled. "Is it your friend?" she asked the 'happy' eyed guy.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"Saitou," the un-talkative guy said.  
  
"Shinomori-san......"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misty screamed. "Who are all of you?!"  
  
"Actually, we should be the ones asking you that, that we should......." a red-headed guy with long hair smiled, coming out from behind the dojo.  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru screeched, flinging herself at him. "I was so worried about you!"  
  
"I was just doing laundry, that I was......"  
  
"Oh Sir Ken!" the other one swooned, and the rooster-head grabbed her by the back of her kimono. "Wahh!" she wailed. "Let me go!"  
  
"Hey weasel!" the rooster-head yelled. "Wipe that grin off your face and help me hold this fox back!"  
  
"Why should I?" the girl with the braid asked. "YOU lost a bet with ME. You're supposed to be my slave for the day!"  
  
"What kind of name is weasel?" Weevil, asked.  
  
"Look who's fucking talking, bug-boy," Yugi chortled.  
  
Weevil adjusted his glasses. "But I'm taller than you!"  
  
"Yeah, only cause you hit your growth spurt and I didn't!"  
  
"My name is Kenshin Himura, that it is." The redhead smiled, violet eyes wide.  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya," the girl clinging to Kenshin said.  
  
"Yahiko Myoujin, the greatest swordsmen ever!"  
  
"In your dreams," Kaoru muttered.  
  
"What'd you say, busu?!"  
  
"Megumi Takani!" the woman rooster-head was holding yelled.  
  
"She's also known as 'fox'." The rooster-head laughed. "I'm Sanosuke Sagara!"  
  
"And he's known as the 'rooster'."  
  
"One helluva cock!" Roshi chortled, and Sora beat him over the head with Miroku's staff, which she stole.  
  
"Misao Makimachi!" the 'weasel' grinned. "And don't call me weasel or I'll bash your brains out!"  
  
"WEASEL!" Oolong yelled.  
  
*CHI-CHING!*  
  
A kunai was embedded in Oolong's hand.  
  
"What'd I tell you?" she shrugged.  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori......" the tall guy said in a monotone.  
  
"Saitou Hajime......" the 'happy' eyed guy said.  
  
"I'm KAMATARI!" the 'it' screeched.  
  
"Are you a guy or a girl?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm a guy. Why, do you want me to prove it?" he asked, seeing Kagome's doubtful look.  
  
"NO, DON'T!" Misao screamed. "HE'LL ACTUALLY DO IT!"  
  
"How would you know?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hey," Sango said. "You know, my name is always being mis-typed."  
  
"Yeah, mine too. Someone keeps typing Sango instead of Sano."  
  
"And Sano instead of Sango......."  
  
"Well, 'Himura the Battousai......" Saitou started. "I am here to......."  
  
"HAVE TEA?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Saitou turned his narrowed eyes on Téa.  
  
"I dunno," she shrugged. "Psychic powers?"  
  
"Yeah," Serenity nodded. "That must be it."  
  
"Can I touch your sword?" Barney asked Aoshi.  
  
"Hell no."  
  
"PWEEEEEZZZZEEEEEE?!" he begged.  
  
"Kiss my kodachi's!" he said emotionlessly, bringing the hilt out to slam into Barney's skull.  
  
"AMEN!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Oh, isn't MY Aoshi-sama just the BEST?!" Misao swooned.  
  
"Hey!" Videl said, stepping up to Misao. "I'm fucking taller than you!"  
  
"Don't rub it in......." the petite girl pouted. "I'm the shortest human anime character ever....... I'm only 4 foot 9 inches. DAMN I FEEL SHORT!"  
  
"Nobody is taller than this Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru bragged.  
  
"Bullshit," Aoshi said.  
  
"Well, you are taller than me by.......one inch. Damn you."  
  
Aoshi's face didn't change. "Kiss my kodachi's."  
  
"I have a feeling that this guy is annoying, that I do," Kenshin said, violet eyes wide. He looked down at Barney.  
  
"Uhm......" Barney moaned, waking up.  
  
"AH!" Kenshin screamed. "DIE DIE DIE!!" He took the sakabattou and slammed it over Barney's head several hundred times.  
  
"I thought you made an oath to never kill again?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I did, but in his case, I make an exception......that I do......." He got a better grip on his reverse-blade sword and continued his assault.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah, no killing!" Miroku admonished. "We don't want to have to rate this 'R'."  
  
"Ah," Kenshin pouted. "Damn you and your fucking no-killing policy!"  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru wondered. "But Kenshin, it's also your policy!"  
  
"Oh I suppose it is, that it is......" (bleh, tongue twister.......)  
  
"Anyway," Sora said. "Let's introduce ourselves. I'm Sora......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look!" Kouga laughed. "The redhead's beating the shit out of the cop!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm changing my profession," Saitou told Andy. "If HE'S a cop," he continued, pointing to Barney. "Then I'M not."  
  
"I think that's a good idea," Andy agreed, shedding his cop uniform for khaki shorts and a Hawaiian shirt.  
  
"Hey, I like your style!" Saitou grinned, donning the same thing. "Don't I just look sexy?"  
  
"HEY!" Yamcha yelled. "That's my line!"  
  
'Hm......' Aoshi thought. 'Maybe I should change my last name to Sexymori instead of Shinomori......'  
  
"Your haircut's just TOO cute!" Kamatari said, talking to Mimi.  
  
"Sure, do my nails look alright?"  
  
"No sweety, let me help you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LOOKIE!" Kikyo screeched, scaring the shit out of everyone. "It's Inuyasha picking a tick off his ear!" She thought for a moment. "Kagome can have him."  
  
"I get dibs on the green guy!" Kaede drooled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I have decided that I do not wish to be a pokémon breeder, so instead I will become............A LADIES MAN!" Brock decided.  
  
"Hey busu! You're supper's burning!" Yahiko yelled.  
  
"Oh Kenshin, could you help me with dinner, PLEASE?" Kaoru asked, playing with Kenshin's hair.  
  
"Um, uh, uhm, sure Miss Kaoru, I will, that I will......" he blushed.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes!" Misao yelled, a genki grin still in place.  
  
*twenty minutes later*  
  
Everyone sat down in the yard. "Before we start dinner," Kaoru started. "We have a very important announcement......"  
  
A plate was brought out of the kitchen by Kamatari, who grinned widely. The plate was COVERED with toenails and Doritos.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY  
  
GREAT GREEN PICCOLO  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Everyone sang.  
  
"And many more, till you're a hundred and forty-four!" Yahiko finished.  
  
"Today is my.....*sniff* 800th birthday. How did you guys know!" Piccolo sobbed, wiping tears away from his eyes. When nobody answered within the millisecond, he shrugged. "Who gives a shit how you found out! YEAH!" he dug into his party mix. Well, it was party mix to him. To everyone else, it was just a plate of Doritos and toenails.  
  
"Ugh......" Misao groaned. "I think I'm going to be sick......"  
  
"I think I will too, that I will......" Kenshin moaned from beside Kaoru.  
  
"Aw," Kaoru cooed. "Maybe a tummy-rub will make you feel better......."  
  
"Tanuki! Give me back Sir Ken! And Rooster, let me go!" Megumi complained.  
  
Immediately song struck up......this time though, Weevil started it.  
  
"ALL AROUND THE MULBERRY BUSH  
  
THE FOX CHASED THE ROOSTER  
  
THE FOX THOUGHT IT WAS ALL SO FUN  
  
*CRUNCH* GOES SANOSUKE!"  
  
"I don't like that song much," Sano swallowed, letting Megumi go. He took off running.  
  
"Come back here rooster!" Megumi screamed. "I still have to castrate you!"  
  
"HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP!" Sano screamed, running past Misao.  
  
"No such luck, you called me weasel one time too many," Misao shrugged.  
  
Barney started to wake up.......  
  
"AH DIE!" Kaoru screamed, grabbing Sango's boomerang and bashing him over the head with it. "What?" she asked. "Kenshin took an oath not to ever kill again, but I didn't!"  
  
"Hey," Kenshin said. "You said something about a well, that you did. You should tell us what you need it for, that you should. We can help you find the right well, that we can. But only if you tell us what you mean, de gozaru ka."  
  
"Uhm......okay......" Sora said.  
  
"The way things are, are the way things are, that they are......" Kenshin muttered.  
  
"Eh?!" everyone yelped.  
  
"He's weird......." Aoshi muttered.  
  
Chichi walked up to Roshi. "You look like you're deep in thought old man, what're you thinking about?"  
  
"Sex?" he wondered, drooling a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Giant frying pan of DOOM!" Chichi yelled, bringing the pan down on the old guys head.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Goku yelled, tripping over Barney.  
  
"What was that dad?"  
  
"Nothing son, don't use that language."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
"Isn't that a lovely flower?" Matt wondered.  
  
"Hello, my name is WHAT? My name is WHO? My name is, Tenchi!"  
  
"Can we go for that ride now?" Ryoko asked, still clinging onto his arm.  
  
"I wish I had women hanging off of me......." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Heh, be glad you got that boomerang-wielding piece of fire......" Roshi muttered. "I'll bet she'd be great in bed......."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT OLD MAN!?" Sango yelled, smashing her boomerang, that she'd taken back from Kaoru, over his head.  
  
"I thought you wanted to know about the well?" Kari asked.  
  
"We do, that we do......." Kenshin answered.  
  
"Well," Kagome started.  
  
"It all started when Kagome fell through the well in her time......"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetops, when the wind blows your cradle will rock......" Kikyo sang, fanning Naraku with a tree leaf. A MAPLE tree leaf.  
  
"I am the bad-ass of Inuyasha......" Naraku mumbled in his sleep. "I used to be Onigumo, I love Kikyo, in fact, I harbor nasty thoughts about Kikyo. I wonder what she would look like......*mumble* without any *mumble* on......."  
  
Kikyo smacked him.  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
"Ohh......you have such a SEXY body!" he sighed.  
  
Kikyo, needless to say, left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Great green globs of greasy-grimy gopher guts, mutilated monkey meat, little birdie's dirty feet! Great green globs of greasy-grimy gopher guts, and I forgot my spoon!" Joe and Joey sang.  
  
"Excuse me, but SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO EAT!!!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Busu's right!" Yahiko agreed.  
  
"She......got.......me!" Sano cried, stumbling into the yard, falling on the ground. Megumi had a scalpel in her hand.  
  
Aoshi looked up horror in his blue eyes.  
  
"OMG!' Misao screeched. "He showed some emotion!" she pulled out a notebook.  
  
July 7  
  
Aoshi-sama actually showed the first facial expression since he was born! Oh my, I'm so relieved and happy I could cry. I should threaten to castrate him......maybe then he's throw himself in my arms.......who am I kidding? He'd crush me.......  
  
Misao Makimachi  
  
"What?" she asked when she had finished writing. She held up the cover of the notebook. It read. "Aoshi-sama's Progress Report".  
  
"Wow......." Aoshi said emotionlessly.  
  
"Just KIDDING!" Sano jumped up and pushed Tai away from his food. "I'm STARVED!"  
  
"You are not starving, you will never be starving. You are just HUNGRY," Izzy recited from the book "The Giver". "There is a difference in the two words, you know. The starving Africans are 'starving'. You are not."  
  
"What's a starving African?" Inuyasha asked, eating rice instead of a tick.  
  
"Nothing," Kagome told him.  
  
"I'M FINISHED!" Piccolo announced. "Where's my present?"  
  
Kenshin tossed Barney Fife to him. "Here's your gift, de gozaru yo......."  
  
"That's not what I asked for daddy!" Piccolo cried. "I wanted a electric choo-choo!"  
  
"What's he talking about?" Misao asked.  
  
"Who knows," Kione tittered.  
  
"How many people here carry a sword?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Gohan (the Z sword, remember?), Tenchi (I think he did before.......), Kenshin, Aoshi, Yahiko, Kaoru (well......lol.......wooden swords.......), Sano(zanbattou), and Saitou raised their hands.  
  
"How many people wield a boomerang?" Sango asked.  
  
She raised her hand by herself.  
  
"How many have a STAFF?!" Miroku asked enthusiastically.  
  
Nobody moved.  
  
"How many people carry a GUN?" Kione tittered.  
  
Kione, Nihoshi, Andy, and Barney raised their hands.  
  
"DIE!" Kenshin yelled, knocking Barney out again.  
  
"Well, we really should be finding that well, that we should......." Kenshin said, violet eyes wide.  
  
"Well, someone from this world has to come with us......." Sora explained. "Remember?"  
  
"I wanna go!" Kenshin yelled.  
  
"If Kenshin's going, I'm going!" Kaoru said firmly.  
  
"If busu gets to go, so do I!" Yahiko confirmed.  
  
"If Sir Ken goes, I go!" Megumi laughed.  
  
"If the fox doctor goes, I go!" Sano nodded.  
  
"If Battousai goes, I go," Saitou said, all happy-eyed.  
  
"If Saitou goes, I go!" Kamatari giggled.  
  
"If all the other men go, I go," Aoshi said emotionlessly.  
  
"If Aoshi-sama goes even though the cross-dresser manwoman goes, then I suppose I'll have to go!" Misao said, genki grin in place.  
  
~*~  
  
"LEFT, LEFT, LEFT RIGHT LEFT......." Saitou drilled.  
  
"Yay! I see the well!" Goku yelled. "DAMMIT!" He tripped into the well.  
  
*SPLASH*  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Oops, I guess we got the wrong well, that we did," Kenshin apologized.  
  
"No fear, Piccolo's here!" the green man stepped up and drank all of the water from the well. "Okay, it's dry now......."  
  
"I'm scared!" Yahiko whimpered.  
  
"Get a move-on Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru muttered, pushing him down the well.  
  
"Howdy!" Barney yelled, and someone pushed him AWAY from the well.  
  
"Hurry up!" Vegeta yelled. "Get in before he comes back!"  
  
Everyone jumped in, but Barney grabbed a hold of Sesshomaru's tail and was pulled into the next world with them.  
  
I  
  
"Damn right," Miroku snorted. "Though I really want to kill that idiot......"  
  
"Aw, come on!" Inuyasha whined. "He's so......damn ugly! And annoying as hell too! Please, just this once, can you make an exeption.......?"  
  
"Aw shit......" Miroku whined.  
  
"Please?"  
  
~*_~*_~*_~*_+_*~_*~_*~_*~  
  
Yo, end of this chapter......uhm......next chapter is.......  
  
Next Chapter:: Ham-ha!  
  
Now, you'd better guess, I made it easy on you and everything! *pouts* Besides, it'll be EASY!! ^.~  
  
I hope this chapter was better than the Tenchi one......lol.......  
  
Mwahaha! I am sooo cool! ^.~ *grinz* I only have TWO stories that have ANYTHING to do with Inuyasha left to finish! *smiles endlessly* I'll Always Love You, and THIS STORY!! *smiles* Of course, those two stories will be going on for quite a while! ^-~ See you next chapter, and PLEASE guess what the next chapter is. *pouts* It's more fun for me that way! Lol. If nobody guesses though.......*shrugs* NO NEXT CHAPTER! BWAHAHA, I hold over all of you. *beams*  
  
WE'VE REACHED THE MAGIC # of PEOPLE! Anyone want to guess how many people we have now?  
  
Anywayz, here's some of the terms I used.......  
  
Kodachi- Aoshi's shorter-than-normal sword. I've also seen it spelled Kodaichi and Nodachi/nodaichi. I'm not sure what's right, but I've seen Kodachi written more often.  
  
Busu- Yahiko's nickname for Kaoru. It means, 'ugly'.  
  
-chan- little, a term of endearment  
  
-sama- a high term of respect used for someone in much higher authority than you. In cheesy anime however, it's a term used by a woman to say she really LOVES the guy. Like Misao calling Aoshi Aoshi-sama. Yah, she likes him.......a lot. It can also mean Lord or Sir(high respected sir of course! Lol)  
  
-san- Mr. Mrs. Ms. Miss  
  
-dono- Miss. Kenshin calls Kaoru Miss Kaoru, or, Kaoru-dono. I haven't used it yet, but I might eventually.  
  
Sakabattou- Kenshin's reverse-blade sword. That's all it means. Reverse- blade sword.  
  
Tori-atama- rooster-head. I haven't used it, but *shrugs* I might. Sano's nickname.  
  
Kitsuné- fox, Megumi's nickname  
  
Kitsuné-sensei- Fox Doctor  
  
Sensei- teacher or Dr.  
  
Tanuki- raccoon, Kaoru's nickname.  
  
Itaichi- weasel, Misao's nickname.  
  
De gozaru ka, or de gozaru yo- Kenshin's polite talk. Translates to 'that I am, that we are, that we should' etc, etc, so on and so forth.  
  
Ecchi- Pervert  
  
Hentai- actually means abnormal, but can double for 'pervert' since, obviously, being perverted isn't normal.  
  
Aa- yes, haven't used it yet, but I will......  
  
Zanbattou- The largest sword ever made. Can take down a man and his horse in a single swipe, but can only be swung in two directions. Sanosuke, when he was Zanza, wielded the Zanbattou. Kenshin broke it though.......lol.  
  
Genki- hyper-happy-energetic  
  
::Kitten Kisses::  
  
PS. No hugs unless you review......*pouts* LOL. J/K *huggles those who review AND guess......* 


	9. Authors NoteApology

Author Note/Apology  
  
~^*_~^*_~^*_+_*^~_*^~_*^~  
  
Okay, from now on, this fic will not be completed, nor will it go any farther. I'm sorry. Maybe eventually, after I finish all of my Kenshin fics, I'll get around to writing this again. I'm swamped with already- started fics, and ideas for poems and new stories keep coming up.  
  
This fic.......isn't funny. I know that! I'm not stupid, and if the author thinks it's dumb, it is. *bows* I apologize if you like this fic, or if you were hoping for more. I guess you could say it's on hiatus. For a long, long time.  
  
I'm currently working on 8 fics, and struggling very hard with "I'll Always Love You" It's extremely annoying to try to write angst and humor in the same day. And to keep all of my fics updated regularly, I have to write constantly every day. Aren't you glad I don't have a job? Otherwise, only one fic would get updated every few days.  
  
And I know that by starting all these fics I'm condemning myself to hell when school starts up again. Senior year.......*sigh* I took a pretty- simple math class (Senior Math) because the Pre-Calculus teacher pretty much failed everyone.......i can't afford to fail....... and the hardest class I've got is Anatomy and Physiology. I have to study hard for it! Not to mention I've got to start practicing my Clarinet soon, so I'll be ready for band after a year of leaving it.  
  
It's really too bad I can't write anything original, because then maybe I'd be able to make some money writing a book or something.......*sigh* But as you know, fanfiction isn't a money-making thing. Oh yes.......when school starts up, I have to get a job. And then, next summer, I have to (I think) move out. I plan to rent an apartment with one of my best friends (Kikyo) and go to the same college with her.......but not everything works out that way. Either way, I can't drive 3 hours to college every day, and 3 hours back.  
  
So I apologize profusely and ask for forgiveness.  
  
I've always wanted to be a writer.......and an English teacher. I guess that's what I'll be going to college for. I love to write. Why else would I spend hours in front of a computer every day trying to crank out new chapters for all of my stories. I get up at 8:00 and go to bed at 9:00- 9:30, and I write ALL DAY! This fic isn't serious, and it can't be 'turned' original. So I'm not going to continue it unless I really feel that I should.  
  
Writing Angst and Romance might help me in my chosen career, but Humor? No. I'm not good at humor anyway. *sigh*  
  
I'm feeling slightly irresponsible for starting something I can't finish, and I hope that I'm not upsetting anyone too much. So I hereby slap a hiatus sticker on this fanfiction.  
  
To be continued after I get a few Rurouni Kenshin fanfics out of the way, and that could be up to a year.  
  
If you don't hear from me in a few months, or, at least by next year.......then I might not ever finish this. *bows respectively*  
  
Sayonara minna-san! I will see you when I see you!  
  
~~Kitten Kisses signing off for a long break from the humor world.  
  
*Review if you wish, but I'm not expecting it. ^-~ 


End file.
